Their Story T&R
by Erinjustyce
Summary: He needs a storyline. She needs a storyline. Put them together. What could possibly happen? Oh yeah.
1. Help me out

**First ever story! Wanted to try it out. Please Leave a review if you like and please excuse any typos or punctuation screw ups. Also let me know if you want to see the story progress.**

* * *

Trinity stared at Mark Carrano as he, once again, rejected one of her ideas to spice up her career. She's been in the WWE main roster for four years and she has yet to become Divas champion. She's arguably one of the most athletically gifted and the consistent div on the roster. She doesn't understand why the creative team won't give her a chance.

"Mark, you've got to let me do something." Naomi said all while trying not to sound whiny. "When Team B.A.D breaks up, I'd still like to be used somehow.

"Listen, Trinity..." Great. He said her whole name. Usually people just call her Trin. "After Team B.A.D breaks up Sasha will go on to feud with Charlotte for the title and we'll find something for you to do. Just don't worry about it right now."

Before Trinity could rebuttal there were two knocks on the door. Trinity gave Mark a look that said "Don't you dare open that door"

Mark ignored her look with a slight hesitation and yelled "Come on in!"

"Hey Mark. I just wanted to talk to you about these upcoming storylines. I..." The voice stopped when he saw and extra set of brown eyes on him. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, Roman." Mark spoke up. "We were just finishing up here."

"Actually.." Trinity corrected.

Roman cleared his throat. "I can come back later."

"That's not necessary." Mark said to Roman before turning to Trinity. "Naomi, will you excuse us?"

Trin looked at Carrano, then looked at Roman who adjusted the WWE Heavyweight title on his shoulder and shot her an apologetic look. Then back at Carrano. She sighed. "Okay." She stood up and headed for the door. "I'll just be standing outside your office until you guys are done." She smiled tightly and walked out of the office. Before the door shut completely she could have sworn she her someone chuckle. Whatever. She was getting tired of not being taken seriously. She works too darn hard to be stuck in the same position she was in since she started on the Main roster. She leaned back on the wall beside Marks office door, crossed her arms, and watched as crew workers prepared for the Monday nights Raw. She didn't see many superstars and Divas because she arrived at the area an hour earlier than usual anticipating her meeting with Mark. However, the superstars that were there, she waved and gave a smile when she saw them. Usually she'd engage in conversation, but her mind is elsewhere right now. This Raw would be the setting of Team B.A.D's breakup. Honestly, she was ready for a change, but she didn't want that change to be her not wrestling at all. She loved Sasha and was happy for all of her success, but Trin's push was way overdue. Normaly, she's smile and wait her turn but this time she wasn't smiling and she wasn't gonna let another diva step in front of her again. So she jutted out her chin, folded her arms tighter, and waited for Mark to get finished with Roman. She was not taking no for an answer.

*Meanwhile in Mark's Office*

"Sorry about that, Roman. Have a seat."

"No problem." he said while sitting. "So what was that about?" he said jerking his head towards the door where Trinity just left.

Mark waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's just some storyline issues."

"Hmph." Roman nodded. He understood where Trinity was coming from. He always admired her work ethic. Always in the gym pushing herself to the limit. When she was with Jon, he noticed how she always dragged him in the ring to practice new moves to add to her arsenal. It amazed him that she hasn't been champ yet. He silently hoped that soon she'd get was she's been asking Mark for, She's sure as hell deserves it. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Spaing of storyline issues, That's what I came her to talk to you about."

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Well," Roamn started. Resting his title on his lap. "So I know I'm in this storyline with Rusev, but I honestly don't see it going anywhere. Nobody sees him as much of a real threat to my championship. It's getting pretty repetitive, ya know? He yells in Bulgarian, I tell him to come see me in the ring, he does, but so do the League of nations. I take them out and Lana calls me a 'Bitch' in Russian." Roman sighs and shakes his head. "The audience isn't going to get excited anymore. It took me a year to get the fans on my side. I don't want to lose them again." Roman usually doesn't speak this much at one time, but when it comes to the things he cares about, he can't help but share how he feels.

Mark looked at him and nodded. "Roman, I totally here where you're coming from, but this feud with Rusev can't just end. We have to see it through to the next PPV."

Roman ran his hands down his face and sighed once again. "Okay, well can we do something to spice it up? At least give me that."

"I'll tell you what, I'll speak with some of the writers and see what's going gone. In the meantime, you don't need to worry about anything."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Trinity stuck her head in first, then shuffled the rest of her body inside. "Don't mean to interrupt, but I have to use the bathroom and I don't want you to think that I left and gave up. I'll be back outside your office waiting for you two," she wagged her finger between Roman and Mark, "to be done."

Mark opened his mouth then shut it as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Trinity smirked. Roman watched her in amusement. "This girl is ridiculous." he thought to himself. And Trin turned to leave, Roman turned to see Mark Carrano's thinking face. "Uh oh," he said aloud softly.

"Wait, Naomi. I have an idea," Mark called out.

Naomi whipped around to face Mark. "What idea?"

"A storyline!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. " Well yeah it better be a storyline. That's the only reason I'm here."

Mark ignored her snarky response and continued. "It's going to be a storyline involving you two." he said pointing.

Trinity and Roman both looked at each other with their own versions of a confused face. Trin with her eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Roman with raised eyebrows and parted lips. The return their confused faces to Mark once again and Roman finally spoke up. "Okay, so what will we be doing?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure."

It was Trinity's turn to chime in, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well obviously I haven't gotten that far yer. But you two are in need a story that's fresh and new. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" Mark sat back, clearly impressed with himself.

Roman nodded understanding where Carrano was coming from. Anything is better than the feud he was in now. He looked over at Trinity who was standing off to the side, tapping her finger against her arm and rocking on her heels. That was another thing he noticed about her. She couldn't stay still. Probably a dancer thing. He regarded her for another moment before saying, "I'm in."

* * *

Trinity stepped out of Carrano's office and Roman followed. She released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She could not believe she spoke to her boss like that. She's usually very easygoing and always does what she's told, but she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She knew she had to speak up and it worked out in her favor. Now she was getting a fresher storyline. AND it's with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. She turned expecting to see Roman still behind her but he wasn't there anymore. She scanned the busy backstage are until her eyes landed on the built Samoan. He was taking a picture with a little red headed girl with an "I Can. I Will" t-shirt. She studied him for a moment. Grey sweatpants, black fitted t-shirt, hair pulled back in his signature man bun, hazel eyes, and his smile. She forgot how attractive he was. When she was with Jon she regarded Roman as family, but now that she's single she finally understands where all of the other Diva's were coming from. This boy was fine. Roman glanced in her direction as if he felt eyes on him. She realized she'd been openly staring at him. Instead of looking away embarrassed, Trinity lifted her hand and gave a small wave. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly before turning back to the little girl and giving her one last hug. Afterwards, he strolled over to Trinity and stopped a few feet in front of her. God he smells good. Why hasn't she noticed before?

"Hey." Roman said breaking her train of thought.

"Hey" she replied. "So... what do you think about all this?"

"What? Doing a storyline together?"

She nodded.

Should he tell her that he was actually excited to work with her? Also a little bit nervous. Nah. He'll play it cool. She doesn't need to know that he's actually a huge teddy bear inside. He shurgged. "Sure. Why not, right?"

She studied him and then nodded again. "I kind of wish we had a little more details, you know?"

Roman ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, I guess we just have to wait it out."

Naomi bit her lip and looked toward the ceiling. No way she was going to any longer. She looked back at Roman. "Yeah that doesn't work for me. So we're going to go think of a story for ourselves. Come on Champ." She breezed passed him and started heading down the hallway.

"Wait." Before she got too far, Roman grabbed her hand to stop her. When they connected Roman couldn't help but feel a tiny burst of energy shoot through them. He looked down at their connected hands and quickly dropped them. Did she feel that too? He shook the thought out of his head and cleared his throat. "We can't just create our own story. That's not our place."

"You're right." She folded her arms and looked past Roman. After a couple seconds pass she realized she might have found a loophole to his objection. "We can just come up with _suggestions_ for stories. Something to help speed up the process."

"I don't know, Trin." Her name sounded beter coming out of his mouth. Man, she's easy.

"Pleeassee?" She pleaded. Trinity took a step towards Roman with her hands behind her back.

"Stop that." he demanded weakly. She took another step and gave her best Puppy dog eyes while rocking on her toes. Roman was always a sucker for Puppy dog eyes. That's how his daughter Joelle got anything she wanted from him. And now this interesting and attractive woman was standing in front of him hitting him with that same face. How could he say no? He sighed. "Okay okay. You got it."

Trinity's face lit up like a light. "Thank you, Ro!" Without a thought, Trinity wrapped her hands around Roman's neck and hugged him tightly. Instinctively, Roman enveloped his arms around her waist and hugged him back. It wasn't an awkward hug either. It was a hug that people who have know each other their whole life give. It was nice. She was nice. This felt good. Too good. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Trinity didn't know why she had the urge to hug him, but she wasn't regretting it. His arms felt so good around her wait. Even though she's much smaller than him, they fit. Like they were meant to hug each other. It was weird, but she liked it. She hasn't felt a hug this good since her a Jon started dating four years ago. At the thought of Jon, Trin pulled back from Roman. She shouldn't be thinking or feeling this way about her ex-fiance's cousin. Her hands still rested on his shoulders and his rested on her hips. "Uh, thank you... again." She managed to squeak out.

Roman stared at her. "No problem."

Trinity wanted to say something else, but the way Roman was looking at her like he could see through to her soul, she didn't think she'd be able to form complete sentences.

"Trin?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say you had to use the bathroom?"

* * *

 **Gosh that was hard. Hope you like it. Should I leave it like this or should I let the story progress? Let me know!**


	2. You'll Get Use to It

**Second Chapter! I kinda like this one better than the first. Kinda short, but I thought it was a good stopping point.**

* * *

Trinity sat backstage at Tuesday night's taping of Smackdown. She was on her phone going through her witter feed while waiting to get her makeup done. People were still talking about her brawl with Sasha on Monday. It was the perfect way to split them up. She was hoping the creative team would see their impact and give them a proper feud, but For right now, she's okay with doing a feud alongside Roman.

After their too friendly embrace on Monday night, they decided to talk about their upcoming storyline on the plane back to Pensacola where the both lived. She thought about moving back to Orlando after her and Jon broke up, but she loved the beach too much to give it up. She pictured Roman on the beach with her daughter enjoying each others company then She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Trinity mentally shamed herself for acting ridiculous around Roman. She can't get involved with another Anoa'i family member. I mean, that would be wrong, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a perky blonde's voice. "Hey, Trin!" Renee greeted. She was holding a New Day unicorn mug. Trin made a mental note to get her one.

"Hey ,Renee Nee" Trinity likes to give people nicknames. It's something that connects her personally to everyone else. She just added another 'Nay' onto Renee's name.

"So I heard you and Roman are doing a Story together?"

"How in the world did you hear that?" Trinity questioned her friend. It wasn't even set and stone and people were already talking.

"Well, Carrano might have let it slip to Nattie and you know she can't really keep much to herself." Renee shrugged and sipped on her coffee.

Trinity loved Nattie, but sometimes she should really stop talking. She sighed. " Nothing is finalized yet. Who knows, they might cut it tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, Trinity! Would you quit it? You got a story with the Champ! Be happy!"

"Did somebody say Champ?" a smooth deep voice called out. Instantly Trinity knew who it was.

She turned to see Roman approaching her and Renee. "Hey, Roman." Renee said while grinning.

"Hey, Renee. Hey, Trin."

Trinity Hated how her heart did a backflip when he said her name. She was such a sucker. She politely smiled and said "Hey."

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Roman questioned lightly, looking at Trin for a response.

Instead Renee spoke up. "Oh, I was just telling my extremely deserving friend over here that she should be excited to be getting a storyline. Let alone with the Champion." Renee chuckled and eyed Trinity.

Trin snagged her water bottle from beside her a took a swig. "Thanks, Renee." she said dryly.

"You're not excited?" Roman asked

Was that disappointment she heard? Hurt? She wasn't sure, but the last thing she wanted to do was offend him. "No, I am!" she responded quickly.

Roman stared at her with an unreadable expression. Trinity looked away and cleared her throat. "It's just... I don't want to get my hopes up, ya know?"

Trinity wanted to go crawl under a rock. She's never been so unnatural in her life. She half expected Roman to walk away from her and request a story with a Diva who won't put a foot in her mouth.

But then he did something that surprised her. He laughed. Trin tried not to react as much, but he was laughing at her. He must have saw her expression because then he put his hand up in a surrender and chuckled. "Hey, I totally get it. I'd be nervous too. I mean it's bad enough that you have to work with a wrestler as awesome as myself, but for me to be the Champ too? Yeah, I'd understand if you couldn't handle it." He folded his arms and smirked at her.

Her jaw dropped slightly. He was challenging her. It was annoying and surprisingly sexy which made it even more annoying.

She looked around her. Apparently Renee ditched them in between their conversation. She composed herself and hopped off the crate she was sitting on. She stood directly in front or Roman, mimicking his stance. "You don't think I can do it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Roman shrugged halfheartedly, but his gaze stayed on hers matching her intensity. He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "You gonna prove me wrong?" She could hear the smugness when he said that.

She stepped back and eyed him up and down, then smirked and turned to walk down the hallway. Leaving him staring after her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he actually motivated her. Also, her heart was beating too fast and if she stayed any longer she believed he would have heard it.

Roman smiled. He knew he got to her. From he moment she stood up to face him, he knew these next few weeks were gonna be interesting. It would also be the hardest making sure he doesn't cross the line with his cousin's ex-fiance. That would not go over well at the next Thanksgiving. But as he watched her walk down the hallway waving to people she knew and hugging others, he doubted how long it would take him to give in to his flesh.

All of a sudden, Renee reappeared beside him. He looked down at her and she smirked at him before taking a sip of her coffee. She eyed him like she knew exactly what he was thinking. It was uncomfortable.

Finally he said "What?"

* * *

It was the end of the Smackdown taping and Trinity was in the dressing room getting her things together along with some of the other divas. Everyone was in a good mood. Laughing and joking with each other. They were all excited about upcoming PPV. They would have the first ever Diva's Royal Rumble match. No matter what happens, all the Divas would have a chance to shine. Creative hasn't told them who the winner would be yet, but whoever it is will have a match at Wrestlemania for sure. To perform on the grandest stage of them all is a dream come true. That's what everyone on the roster was working hard for.

While the Divas were chatting away, there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in, but I'm naked!" Nikki Bella yelled out. She was fully dressed, but she wanted to make the joke anyways.

A female producer stuck her head in the room and said "Trinity, Mark would like to see you in his office."

"Okay, thanks." Trin smiled politely back at the producer.

"What does Carrano want?" Summer Rae asked.

Trinity shrugged. "Who ever knows?" She stood up and grabbed her suitcase. "Wish me luck." she said to the girls.

As she walked out of the door, she heard the girls say "Good luck!"

Roman stood outside of Mark's office waiting for Trinity to get there so they could go in together. When he spotted her, she was approaching him but was looking down at her phone smiling. He was curious of what made her smile. Did she have a boyfriend? Wait, what? What did it matter? "That's none of you business." he said to himself. Besides she's been with Jon. That's like ... incest, isn't it?

Trinity looked up from her phone with a smile still on her face. When her eyes met his, her smile didn't fall. Roman couldn't help but grin back and wave. Her energy was contagious.

"What's up, Champ?" she said.

Roman chuckled. "You sure do have a lot of energy for it to be close to midnight."

Trin laughed. "Sorry. Just excited about this upcoming PPV. They're saying we're gonna make history." she was beaming with pride as if the match had already happened.

"Yeah, I'm excited for you guys."

"Are you?" she asked. "Is it because you'll be watching fifteen girls in the ring at the same time?" She bit her lip to contain her smile. She was teasing him. She could tell he wasn't a sleazy guy, but it was still fun to mess with him.

"For your information, I happen to be a huge fan of women's wrestling. And if we're being honest.." he took a step closer to her so that their bodies were so close to touching. She had to crane her neck up to actually look at his face. "There's only one Diva I'm interested in seeing out there."

Trinity gulped, not smiling anymore. "Really, who?" she tried to say in nonchalantly, but doesn't know how well she succeeded.

Roman tilted his head to the side as his eyes roamed over her body. His eyes chilled her. Then all of a sudden he stepped back and said "Rosa Mendes. I mean I know she's pregnant and all, but I just can't help but be drawn her her glow." Roman stared over Trin's head as if he were daydreaming. When he looked back a her face he couldn't help but let out a full bellied laugh. She looked so surprised and confused it was adorable to him.

She quickly recovered and started smiling. She playfully slapped Roman in his chest. "I can't believe you!" She was trying so hard not to laugh which made Roman laugh harder.

"Sorry, Trin" he managed to say through fits of laughter. "I couldn't help it." When he calmed himself down, he leaned his shoulder against the wall and grinned at her.

Trin rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. She tried to put her serious face on but she was failing miserably. "You're horrible." she said through a contained smile.

"You'll get use to it." he said crossing his arms like hers still grinning.

Every time he smiles at her, her heart beats faster and she doesn't like it. Does she? Desperately trying to change the subject she playfully scoffed at him. "Are we just gonna stand out here or are we go in any time soon?"

Roman's teasing gaze never left hers as he extended his arm and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come on in!" Mark yelled out to them from his office.

Roman pushed the handle and opened the door for Trinity. "After you Ros- I mean Naomi." he winked at her.

Trin narrowed her eyes and shuffled pass him into the office making sure to elbow him in the ribs on her way by.

"Ah!" he laughed following behind her. He was about to say more, but stopped when he saw two extra people in the office.

"Seth?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a little choppy. Still figuring this writing stuff out. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Let me know if you liked it!**


	3. What's Happeneing

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate you guys. Third Chapter! This was the hardest for me to write. I know where I want to go with this story, just trying to figure out how to get there. I may rewrite this chapter. It** **'s pretty short filler chapter that's leading up to the good stuff. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Big Man!" Seth laughed and stood up. "Did you miss me?" He opened his arms and gave Roman a solid hug.

Roman only half returned the hug. Still confused as to why Seth is here. "What's going on?"

Mark Carrano opened his mouth to answer, but Seth jumped in "Dude, I'm gonna be your rival in this upcoming story! 'Bout damn time!" he side eyed Mark.

Mark rubbed his temples, "Seth..." he was interrupted by an incoming call. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Aren't you injured?" Trinity chimed in. She was so amused with Seth's new energy that she didn't notice that he didn't have his crutches.

Seth faced Trinity then grinned and hopped twice. "Nope! Not anymore, gorgeous." Trin smiled. Roman watched as Seth smiled back at Trin and all of a sudden he wanted to Superman punch Seth in his bad knee. "Three months ahead of schedule. Take that, Cena!" Seth cackled.

Trinity laughed. Then a thought popped into her head and her smile fell. "Wait. While you two are fighting what am I going to be doing?" She turned to Roman "I really hope I'm not just you manager, no offense."

Roman shrugged. "None taken. Wouldn't wanna waste your talent. Honestly, you could probably wrestle circles around Cruella De Vil over here." Roman smirked and stared at Seth.

"Really, bro? We're still calling me Cruella?" Seth rolled his eyes. "I barely have blonde in my hair anymore! You gotta quit that."

Roman laughed softly. "Never, bro. Never."

Seth was about to respond, but Trinity quickly spoke up. "Guys, seriously, what am I gonna be doing?"

"Uh, I think that's where I come in."

They all turned to see Sasha Banks sitting on the couch in the corner with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey, Boss lady!" Trinity bounced over and hugged Sasha. "I meant to say 'Hey' earlier, but I was kind of distracted." Trin tilted her head towards Seth.

Sasha giggled. "Uh, yeah. He's been on 10 ever since medical cleared him. When you guys came in I just thought I'd sit back and enjoy the show." She laughed aloud and Trinity joined her.

Roman cleared his throat. Trinity looked up to see Roman looking irritated. It was a big contrast to his smiling face when he's laughing. She mouthed to him "What's wrong?"

His face softened slightly. He decided not to let her know that he didn't like the way Seth looked at her like a piece of candy. So he put his hand on his stomach and mouthed "I need food."

Trinity playfully rolled her eyes and mouthed "Don't be so dramatic."

Roman smirked. Trin could see his irritation fading and she smiled.

"Seems like you two are already close." Seth interrupted, looking between Trinity and Roman. "That's good. It'll help with the story."

"What do you mean?" Trin questioned.

"I mean.." Seth started.

"Seth, can you have a seat and let me do my job?" Mark interrupted. He ended his phone call and motioned for Seth to sit.

Seth lifted his hands in surrender. "You go it, Boss."

"Hey!" Sasha yelled, faking offense.

Seth sat down on the other side of Sasha. "Sorry, sweetheart. He was my boss first." He winked at Sasha and she blushed. Trinity laughed and looked at Roman and he had a weird expression on his face. He glanced at her with an unreadable expression and her smile fell slightly.

Trinity often found herself looking at Roman to see his reactions to things. She wanted to know what made him laugh, and annoyed, and embarrassed. Her crush was getting out of control, but she couldn't help herself.

Marks voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Okay, so this is what's going to happen. It'll be Roman and Naomi versus Seth and Sasha. Seth will make his surprise return at the Rumble and win which sets up the Champion versus challenger rivalry." Seth's face lit up. Naomi smiled. She loved and admired his passion. "As for the Divas Rumble match, you both will be the winners by going over the rope at the same time. If everything works out according to plan, there will be a Triple Threat title match between you two and Charlotte." Trin and Sasha looked at each other with beaming smiles. This was a dream come true for both Divas. "The Monday after the Rumble, Sasha and Seth will have a backstage segment that introduces you guys as a team. Then both of you will go on to challenge Roman. Sasha will throw some jabbing words and Roman will call for is back up, Trinity. The feud and relationships will develop from there. This is a couple versus couple storyline so you guys gotta make it believable. Got it?" Mark finished and stared at the four superstars. They all nodded eagerly.

Seth stood up and reached out to shake Mark's hand. "Mark, you're the man."

"Yeah, thanks Mark!" Sasha beamed as she stood.

"Yeah, Yeah, just please leave my office."

They all laughed and walked out of the door. Trinity stopped before shutting the door and an looked at Mark. "Seriously, Mark. I really appreciate you. I know I've been nagging, but you really came through for us. So thank you."

Mark gave a small smile and Trinity exited. When she closed the door she took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She just found out that she was going to win the Royal Rumble! She, along with Sasha, are going to make history and she couldn't believe it. It felt surreal. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't one of her realistic dreams again. "Ow! Okay, not a dream." Then she heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned around to see Roman grinning at her.

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Roman asked with an amused grin.

Trinity dropped her head and rubbed her forehead. "You would be there to see that."

Roman laughed lightly and walked toward her. He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice to say, "Can I ask why you felt the need to pinch yourself?"

She looked up at Roman and saw that his question was sincere and he wasn't just messing with her. She sighed. "I just can't believe what's about to happen in these next few weeks."

Roman stood up straight and too a deep breath. "Look, Trin. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Doing a romantic sto-"

"Wait, what?" Trinity looked at Roman like he had two heads.

"What?" He said quickly.

"What were you saying?"

"Uh, what were YOU saying?" Realizing that she wasn't concerned with being his love interest, Roman tried to think of something clever to say to change the subject, but his brain was mush.

Trinity eyed him skeptically. " I was saying that I couldn't believe that in the next few weeks I'd be apart of history..."

"Yeah, that's what I was saying... Just in a different way.." Roman mentally kicked himself. He's never been this awkward with a girl ever. He couldn't end this conversation like this. Normally he's such a smooth talker, but something about Trinity makes his nerves act up. He had to get it together if he was going to be working with her for the next month. Roman decided to try to redeem himself for the sake of their storyline. Or at least that's what he's telling himself.

"You were?" she asked.

Roman cleared his throat and nodded. "Yep. And I was also saying that I'm looking forward to working with you."

Trin smiled and took a step forward. "I am too."

Roman took another step in so that their bodies were touching. He looked down to search her eyes. "I, uh, think we'd make a good team."

Trinity reached up a twirled a lock of Roman's thick, black hair around her finger. "Mmhm."

Roman looked down at her long finger around his hair and stifled a groan. Her gaze was focused on her finger and she had a tiny smile formed on her lips. Her very full lips. He needed to know what they felt like. What they tasted like. He had to. Roman placed his hand over the hand that was fingering his hair and slowly lowered it. This made Trin turn her head to meet his eyes. Roman leaned in slightly, still keeping his gaze locked on hers. The question in her eyes turned to lust as she began to meet him halfway.

Her nose touched his.

Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Hey, Big guy! You got some space in your car for one more?" Seth yelled out from behind Roman.

Roman nudged Trinity away from him so fast that she stumbled back and almost tripped over her luggage. She heard Roman swear under his breath, but when she looked up he was halfway down the hallway with Seth following. She stared at the back of his head until he disappeared around the corner.

He left her without saying a word. Trinity scoffed to herself, "Seriously?"

* * *

 **So hard omg. Filler chapters are no fun, but I think I'm okay with how this turned out. Please leave a review of what you think!**


	4. The Man

**Thanks again for the reviews! It keeps me motivated to continue this story!** **I hope to keep updating weekly. I'm back in school so I've been able to add this to my schedule as if it were another class. This is another filler chapter with more Seth!**

* * *

"Hey, you alright over there?" Seth eyed his friend from the passenger seat. "You haven't said a word since we got on the road."

"I'm good." Roman answered, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Bro, if you didn't want me riding with you ya could've let me know a while back. I mean—"

"Seth," Roman interrupted. "I don't care that you're riding with me." He sighed. "I'm just tired that's all." He glanced over at Seth quickly, hoping that his response would kill this conversation all together.

Seth nodded, regarding his friend for another moment and finally said, "Okay." Roman's shoulders relaxed, thankful that he dodged another question. Seth popped his earbuds in and started bobbing his head to his music.

Roman huffed. He knew he was acting strange, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get Trinity out of his mind and it was agonizing. She consumed his thoughts. Her laugh. They way her smile lights up her whole face. The way she bites her lips when she's nervous. The way her body felt up against his. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. She was a hundred percent off limits. There is no way they could ever be together without complications and drama. He needed to keep things strictly professional and what happened between them earlier was definitely not professional. Even though they didn't actually kiss, they were still too close and it should've never happened. He wanted to stop himself, but the way she played with his hair and the way she looked at him with unguarded lust… he wished he could just wrap her up in his arms and…

"Yo, watch what you're doing!" Seth yelled out, pointing to the road.

Roman snapped his eyes open. _When did he close them?_ He immediately saw that he was approaching a car that had stopped completely at a red light but and he was still going 70mph. He slammed on the breaks so hard that him and Seth both jerked forward. He managed to stop the car just in enough time before hitting the car in front of them. Roman and Seth both released a breath and slumped back in their seats. Trinity was taking over his life and she didn't even know it.

Seth rubbed his hands over his face then spoke, "Can you not kill me before my first day back?!"

Roman swallowed and began to drive again as the light turned green. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Dude we almost wrecked! Do I need to take over the wheel?"

"Look, calm down. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Seriously, man. Whatever you got on your mind is not more important than my life!"

Roman side eyed Seth. He could be so dramatic sometimes. "Chill out, Seth, we're both fine." Roman rolled his eyes as Seth stared at him in disbelief.

Seth shook his head, "You're crazy, man."

Roman ignored his comment and stared at the road. They both settled into silence for the remainder of the drive. Seth refused to close his eyes out of fear that he might die without seeing it coming.

When they were twenty minutes away from their hotel, Seth sat up straight and cleared his throat. "So… how do you feel about working with the girls in the story? It's not really how we thought our rivalry would go, ya know?."

Roman gave Seth a questioning look before glancing back at the road. His question came out of nowhere and Roman knew Seth well enough to know that he didn't ask questions without a reason. Finally, he spoke up and said, "Uh, It's cool. We're working with the best Diva's on the roster."

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome." Seth smiled slightly before asking "You don't think it'll be weird working with Trinity? I mean, Jon is your cousin."

Roman hated being reminded that he could never be with Trinity. Not like he wanted to actually have a relationship with her right now. What he wants to do his to screw her brains out to get her out of his head, but that could never happen. He coughed and answered, "Nah. It's just a story. Nothing is actually gonna happen." Roman winced slightly at the thought.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be the best considering she slept with a person from your fam. That's kinda messed up."

Roman clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on the road. 'Yeah…"

"So… I mean… I know she's your partner in the storyline, but… you think…" Roman glanced at Seth in the passenger seat. Confused to what he was getting at. "Would it be cool if I asked her out?"

What the hell! Is this the reason he brought up the story? To get permission to date Trinity? Roman tried to act unaffected by his question, but he was really taken aback. This was ridiculous. Of course, someone else besides him would be attracted to her. She's a beautiful person, but he did not expect his friend to want to date her. It wasn't fair.

"Ro?"

Seth's voice snapped Roman out of his thoughts. He turned to see Seth looking at him expectantly. Roman cleared his throat, "Uh, why are you asking me?"

Seth shrugged. "Well, I know you guys use to be family and I know you guys look out for each other."

"Yeah, well she's not really family anymore so you don't have to ask me for permission." If Roman had any say, Seth would never be able to touch Trinity.

"This won't be weird for you, right? I know you guys are gonna be romantically involved for the story –"

"Look, it ain't really up to me. It's her decision and how she feels about it. I mean, she might even reject you." Roman smiled at the thought of Trin turning Seth down.

"Hey, she won't reject me! No woman is able to resist The Man." Seth smiled smugly and patted his chest.

"Yeah, well, Trin isn't like most girls. She's badass." Roman said and smirked to himself.

"Yeah, I got that vibe from her." Seth paused and looked out the window. He never talked much to Trinity because she was always with an Uso. Now that she's alone and doing her own thing he wants to get to know her. She seems cool. "And she's probably one of the most gorgeous girls on the planet and not just on the outside." He mumbled the words, but Roman was still able to hear him.

Roman glanced at Seth and he was messing with his phone like he hadn't just said that he practically loves Trinity already. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he saw their hotel approaching. Then quickly he whipped into the closest parking spot and Seth head banged against the window at the unexpected turn.

"Ahh!" Seth sang out. "Dude, you just made me hit my head on the window!"

"My bad." Roman said nonchalantly while climbing out of his car. Seth was grumbling something about how he's definitely driving to the next city. Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed.

They both unloaded their bags from the trunk of the car and walked towards the lobby. Seth made it to the check in desk first so Roman waited behind him. Then he heard laughing coming from behind him and glanced back. He saw Sasha, Tamina, and Trinity coming through the front doors. His eyes rested on Trinity. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she removed all of her makeup. She She still looked beautiful to him and he hated it. All of a sudden, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Seth yelled "Yo, big guy! It's your turn." Roman turned to face the front desk and saw an older woman behind it with ice blonde hair, looking very irritated.

"Sorry about that." He said politely.

She rolled her eyes and began the check in process. Because all she needed was his ID, he was able to zone out for a moment while she got things together. Roman glanced back over his shoulder at the women and saw that Seth was with them now. Based off of his rapid hand movements , he looked as if he was telling them a story. Tamina and Sasha were exchanging weird smiles to each other as if what Seth was saying was ridiculous, but Trinity looked genuinely interested in what he was saying. She actually cared about one of Seth's random stories. Yeah, she was definitely something special. Roman turned back towards the receptionist just as she was finishing up. She handed him his room key and he headed towards the elevators.

"Roman!" Ro turned around to see Trinity walking towards him with her dark purple suitcase rolling behind her. He just stared at her until she stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked. Roman nodded. Trinity was confused as to why Roman was acting so strange and distant. "Look, about what happened earlier-"

"Trin, let me stop you right there." He interrupted. Roman rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled a deep breath. "What happened earlier won't ever happen again."

"Oh."

"We shouldn't have been that close to each other. I mean, you were with Jon not too long ago. What we did, or almost did, was no okay so from now on let's just just keep things professional. Cool?"

Trinity stared up at him with confusion in her eyes. She nodded silently and looked away.

Roman glanced up at Seth ,who was now talking to Dean and Renee, then back at Trin before sighing. "Night, Trin." He pushed the button for the elevator and got on.

Trin stood there in a state of shock and confusion. Did she just get rejected? She knew what he said was right and it made sense, but she couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Her eyes began to water, but she quickly blinked them away. She would not shed a tear over something that never was. She guessed it was time to move on from her crush even though she was desperately attracted to him. But tonight he made it clear that he doesn't want to be with her ever. So she'll have to suck it up, be a woman, and get over it.

Just then Sasha came over and pushed the elevator button. "You okay, girl?" She regarded her friend with concern.

Trinity faked a yawn, "Yeah, I'm just exhausted."

"I feel you, Boo. Come one, let's get some sleep."

Trinity nodded and followed Sasha into the elevator. If only sleep solved everything.

* * *

 **Longer filler chapter. I like writing Seth and Roman's relationship. Might do more of them and maybe at Dean in the mix too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews!**


	5. History

**Thanks for all the reviews! This next chapter became another filler by accident. I got consumed with the story. Just to let you guys know, I** **'m not making the Royal Rumble in the story one versus all. Never liked that idea.** **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Trinity was standing behind the curtain in the gorilla position waiting for her turn to enter the Rumble. Nattie and Brie Bella started off the Rumble and Trin was coming in at number three. She was more nervous than she's ever been in her life. This was a huge opportunity and she just doesn't want to screw it up.

Just then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Seth Rollins staring down at her. "I, uh, just wanted to wish you good luck. You deserve it."

Trinity smiled and Seth grinned. "Thank you." The audience began the countdown from 10 and Trinity turned back to the curtain to prep. Once her music hit she darted out and ran down to the ring as fast as she could.

Roman was sitting backstage watching the women on the monitor. They were doing great. Especially Trinity. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was damn impressive. She even pulled off a Kofi by keeping her feet on the ring apron and walking her hands towards the stairs to save herself. It was genius and the crowd went crazy for it. When it came down to her and Sasha, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. Even Roman was nervous and he knew the outcome already. The girls began to brawl. Like really brawl. It was hard-hitting and amazing. Trinity ended up charging at Sasha so fast that it took them both over the top rope. The crowd went nuts for it. Stephanie McMahon came out to tell both women and the audience that they'll have a Triple Threat match at Wrestlemania against Charlotte. Roman wanted to go to the gorilla position and wait for Trin to come back so that he could congratulate her. He stood up and walked to the area and when he saw her walking through the curtain he caught his breath. She was getting more beautiful to him as days went on. Everyone was congratulating her and Sasha and giving them hugs, telling them that they did great and all Roman wanted to do was push everybody away, scoop Trin up in her arms, and kiss her until her legs gave out. That thought alone scared him to death, so instead of congratulating her, he turned around and walked away.

Trinity watched as Roman left the gorilla area. She was surrounded by so many people that she almost didn't see him standing off to the side. She was ecstatic that everyone enjoyed the Womens' rumble. When she saw Roman, she had hoped that he'd come to congratulate her too and, honestly, that's the only congratulations she cared about at the time. But he didn't say a word to her. He just walked away. He walks away a lot and she didn't like it.

"Alright guys, clear the way! We do have another Rumble to do." an official called out.

Everyone that wasn't apart of the Rumble headed to backstage to watch. The guy's rumble was pretty good. There were a few surprises and some very cool spots. But the best part about the Rumble was Seth's surprise return at number 30. The crowd went ballistic and you could see that Seth was feeding off of their energy. He ended the match my throwing Bray Wyatt over the top rope. Trinity smiled from ear to ear at the new number one contender. He was so happy that she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Seth walked through the curtain with a huge smile on his face. He was greeted the hugs and slaps on the back and people telling him that it was good to have him back. He makes his way through the crowd of people and stops when he sees Trinity standing off to the side. She smiled and gave a small wave. When Seth walked over to her smiling, she smiled wider and said, "You did great!"

"Thanks, but you did better. Stole the show." Trinity beamed. He wanted to make her do that more. "So, let's get out of her and celebrate. I think we deserve it."

Trinity was about to respond but was interrupted by Xavier Woods. "You guys going out to celebrate? Cool we'll come too!" Xavier called over to Kofi and Big E. "Hey guys, we're going out to celebrate! Seth's treat!"

"Wait, hold on! I did not say that!"

"Too late, bro!" Xavier shouted while walking away.

Seth let out a hard sigh and looked up to the ceiling. "I swear those guys drive me crazy."

"Yeah, but you love them." Trinity said.

Seth rolled his eyes playfully. "So, anyways, you coming out? It'll be fun." Seth gave her a grin.

Trin smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I could come out for a bit."

"Awesome! Come on you can ride with us." Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he began to walk toward the exit.

"Wait," Trinity stopped him, "I drove my car here and I can't leave it."

A flash of disappointment crossed Seth's face and Trinity noticed before he quickly recovered. "That's cool, you can meet us there."

"Okay, just text me the address and I'll be there."

"Okay." Seth smiled as he watched her leave. She looked great and he couldn't wait to hang out with her later. Then he realized that he didn't have her number. Crap. He walked to the dressing room to change his clothes, hoping to run into Roman while he was there. Just as he finished changing, Roman walked in. "Big man! I need your help."

Roman removed his headphones and said, "What?"

"I need you to give me Trin's number."

Roman looked at Seth as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What? Why?"

"I invited her out with me and some of the guys and she told me to text her where we're going, but I don't have her number, man."

* * *

Trinity walked up to the club that Seth told her about. She didn't tell him that her, Paige, Renee, Summer, and Lana were already planning to go out anyways. They all got ready together and walked from their hotel. They entered and immediately Trin knew where to go. Seth had texted her saying that there was a special VIP room for the WWE superstars in the back of the club. "There it is." She said pointing to the door. The divas walked over and stopped to see a tall, broad guy wearing all white.

"Man, Trin. This is legit." Paige piped up staring at the guard.

"I know, right?" Trinity turned to the guard and said, "Uh, Trinity? I think I'm on the list." The guard looked down at his list, nodded, the opened the door. The girls stepped in and looked around. The VIP section pretty amazing. It didn't look dirty like the other clubs they went to while traveling.

"Trinity!" a voice called out. Trin turned to see who was calling and saw Seth walking over to her. He was wearing a white button down shirt and some blue jeans. Some of his hair was tied up in a ponytail and the rest was down. Trinity would be a fool to not see how attractive Seth was. He was a different kind of attractive than Roman. Roman was handsome and clean. Seth was ruggedly handsome. She liked it. "Thanks for inviting us out!" she had to shout over the music.

"Any time!" he shouted back. Seth was about to say something else, but he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. When he took it out he saw that it was his mom. He looked at Trin and said, "Sorry, gotta take this. Save me a dance, alright?" Trin nodded and Seth walked away to find some place quiet.

"Well, girls, I see my man. See you later!" Renee shouted as she walked over to Dean who smiled as soon as he saw her. Trin loved their relationship. It was real and honest. Seeing them made her miss being in a relationship. Before she could get too down on herself, Paige and Lana pulled her on the dance floor. The music was blasting and Trin couldn't help but start dancing with her girls. After three songs , Trin got parched and left her friends to go get a drink at the bar. She paid for her drink and gulped it down in seconds.

"Thirsty?"

Trinity turned her head to see Roman leaning both elbows on the bar counter beside her. Her breath hitched when she saw how good he looked. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that accentuated his large muscles, dark jeans, and his hair was in his signature man bun. If she wasn't sitting down already, she knew her knees would have given out at the sight of him. When Roman laughed she was snapped out of her thoughts. Was she staring? She cleared her throat and said, "Just a little." She smiled slightly and shrugged.

Roman leaned in a little so that she could hear him. "You look great." And it was true. Roman couldn't keep his eyes off of her for the second time that night. She was wearing and all lace black shirt where you could see the outline of her black bra, leather leggings, and red spiked heels. When Roman saw her walk in with the other women, he could have sworn his mouth watered. She was so gorgeous and didn't even know it.

Trinity blushed at his compliment. "Thanks. You too, champ."

"You might have to come up with a new nickname for me. I won't be champion forever."

"You don't think so?"

"I mean, if I had it my way, I'd never let the belt go. But things happen." he shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Now that blondie's back it's even more unpredictable."

"You don't seem to happy to have him back on the road. Weren't you guys like best friends?"

Roman sighed. "Yeah, we were. Still are." He ran his hand over his face. "I guess I've been a little more guarded since he's been back." What Roman really wanted to say was that he didn't like that Seth all of a sudden became interested in Trinity now that she's single.

"You know you'll always be champion, right?" Trinity said.

Roman shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, even if you lose the belt, you'll still be considered a champion. Whether people like it or not, you have the 'It' factor. You have a champion glow. So wherever you go, a title belt will follow. Therefore you're nickname will always be Champ." When she finished she nodded as if she believed every single word she said.

A moment passed for what seemed like forever of Roman staring at her. Finally, he shook his head and chuckled, "You're pretty amazing, Trin."

Trin let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She smiled and said, "Enough talking, let's go dance." Trin hopped off the bar stool and grabbed Roman's hand to pull him towards the dance floor, but was stopped when she felt him not moving with her. She turned to look at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't dance."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk, but he stopped her again.

"Trin.."

"Roman, all Samoans can dance! Stop being a baby and dance with me."

Roman still looked apprehensive. "I don't -"

"Please, Ro? For me?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and smiled when she saw him start to cave. Their hands were still connected, so she rubbed her thumb over his slowly.

Roman swallowed. He closed his eyes, looked down and shook his head. "Fine. One song."

Trin's smile widened as she dragged him to the dance floor. Luckily, a new song just started so she's have at least three minutes with him. She started swaying her hips to the music. Roman was staring at her with an amused grin and she motioned for him to start moving.

Roman took a deep breath, grabbed Trinity's hand, and twirled her around. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest and her but was against it groin. Their bodies fit perfectly. They started moving together to the music playing. She was right, Roman was a good dancer, but he usually only dances around his family. However, with the way Trinity's body was pressed up against his, he'd dance any time of the day if she was involved. They ended up dancing for the next two songs.

It was around 2:30 in the morning and people were beginning to leave. Luckily, the hotel they were staying at was only a few minutes away so that everybody could walk. Trinity and Roman were walking silently next to each other. Roman glanced at Trin and saw that she had a painful expression on her face. "You okay?"

"No, actually. Hold on." They both stopped and Trin grabbed Roman's arm to steady herself as she removed her heels. "That's better. Except for the fact that the ground is freezing."

Roman chuckled and got down on his knee so that his back was facing her.

Trin smiled. "Um, if you're proposing to me you're facing the wrong way."

Roman laughed aloud and shook his head. "Just get on my back, Trin."

Still giggling, Trinity climbed on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She inhaled his scent and sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Roman said, "We're here. Which room are you in?"

Trinity giggled. "You don't have to carry me to my room. I think I can handle it from here."

Even though she said she could handle it, she tightened her grip on Roman. He smirked before saying, "It's cool, I can do it."

Without a fight she replied, "Okay. Room 407." He stepped on the elevator and pushed the number 4. After a few moments he heard Trinity chuckle. "What's funny?"

"I think they're playing the Powerpuff girls theme song as elevator music."

Roman tilted his head up to listen. "Yeah, that's powerpuff alright." Trin laughed again and Roman smiled. The doors opened and he began to walk down the hall. "So, which one were you?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Which powerpuff girl were you?"

"How do you know that I wanted to be one?"

"Come on, Trin. Every girl who has seen the show, chose which powerpuff they wanted to be. Jojo chose Blossom. Which one were you?"

Trinity smiled at the mention of his daughter. She loved kids. She met Jojo once at an Anoa'i family barbecue. She was the sweetest little girl next to Jon's daughter Jayla. She missed Jon's kids. Now that she's on her own it's time to start planning a future without them in it. That thought brought her back to the present. Finally, she spoke up and said, "Bubbles."

"Bubbles, huh? For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

They arrived at her room and Trinity reluctantly climbed off of Roman's back and stood in front of him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time, Bubbles."

Trinity laughed and took a step closer to him. It was a bold step, but she didn't care. Roman's gaze was locked on hers. It was intense and smoldering as if he was warning her to stop and it only made her want him more.

When she leaned in a little Roman swallowed. "Trin..." he warned silently.

"Hmm?" She leaned in more.

Roman tilted in slightly, but then turned his head to the side and gave her a quick hug and said, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

Trinity watched as Roman walked quickly down the hall back to the elevator. "Again?" she said to herself. Trin pulled her key-card out and entered her room. She couldn't believe he rejected her again. Maybe he wasn't attracted to her . But he said she looked great tonight. Was he just being nice? Whatever. She wasn't going to put herself out there anymore. He wasn't interested and she needed to move on. She changed out of her clothes and tucked herself in bed before checking her phone's notifications. She mostly saw messages from Twitter about how well she did in the Royal Rumble. Then she saw a message from Seth. _You looked amazing tonight._ It was simple and sweet and it made Trinity smile. She decided not to text back because it was almost 3:30am. She did, however, make a note to thank him in person. He lifted her mood and after tonight, it's what she needed.

* * *

 **Was that long? Sorry! I thought it would be nice to have more interactions between Trinity and the guys. So are you Team Roman or Team Seth? Let me know! I love hearing your opinions.**


	6. My Bad

**This took longer than I expected it too. My schedule was out of whack this weekend. But here it is! I know I'm building the story up pretty slow, but bear with me. Thank for the reviews as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was Monday Night Raw and tonight was the night that Trinity and Roman would begin their storyline together. They both – Along with Sasha and Seth—got the rundown on how tonight was gonna go. Trinity was nervous, but excited. After she steps through that curtain, there's no going back. She and Roman were being cordial towards each other today, but it wasn't the same. They were both tense. She knew he was thinking about last night and so was she. All she wanted to do was move on and tell Roman that he didn't have to worry about her coming on to him anymore. She has embarrassed herself way too many times around him already. She just wants to forget that anything ever happened and get through this storyline with her dignity intact.

She was standing in the gorilla position waiting for her segment to come up. Sasha and Seth had already formed their partnership on the Raw pre-show and the fans seemed cool with it. When Seth's music hit, they sauntered down to the ring leaving Trinity by herself to wait for her turn anxiously. Just then, she felt a tap on her arm and turned to see Roman looking down at her.

He was adjusting his wristbands when he said, "Are you ready?"

Trinity just nodded quickly.

Roman looked at her like he wanted to say more, but couldn't. So he just pursed his lips and nodded as well. "Okay, see you out there, Bubbles." With that, he turned to walk to his entrance spot. Trinity smiled at her new nickname. Maybe they could be friends? Maybe.

Roman stood at the top of the arena staring at the sea of people in front of him. He loved this moment. Seeing thousands of people cheering their heads off makes Roman proud to be a part of this company. He started his trek down the stairs to the ring where Sasha and Seth waited.

When he was about to enter the ring, Seth spoke into the mic. "How dare you interrupt my lady while she's talking!"

"Seth, shut the hell up." Roman responded and the crowd cheered. "You've been back one day and you're already making me want to punch you in the face."

Sasha steps up to Roman. He towers over her, but she doesn't look intimidated. "Really? You want to punch my man in the face? That's funny because there's something I'd like to do to your face right now too." She cocked her hand then swung it forward to connect with Roman's cheek. Seth cackled aloud and Sasha laughed. "That's right. The Boss just slapped the champ and he can't do anything about it, can you Roman? You gonna hit a woman? Huh? Are you gonna hit a woman, Roman?" She slapped him again then gave a smug grin.

Roman rubbed his chin and smirked at the pair. "You're right. I don't hit women. But I know someone who has no problem with it." Just then, Trinity's music hit and she walked out onto the stage to a huge pop. Roman stared at her as she made her way down the ramp. He sat on the middle rope to help her in the ring. She smiled her thanks and then her face turned into a heated glare as she stepped up to Sasha and got in her face. Roman almost lost character because he kept his eyes only on her. He quickly snapped himself out of his amazement and mimicked Trinity and approached Seth. The couples were having a stare down and the crowd was chanting, "This is awesome." The atmosphere was electric! After a minute of staring, Trinity took a half step back as if she decided not to harm Sasha. However, as soon as she let her guard down, Trinity began to strike Sasha hard and fast and Roman followed suit on Seth. The couples began to duke it out and they were all feeding off the crowds energy. The brawl ended with Seth and Sasha getting thrown out of the ring. They stumbled backwards up the ramp while keeping their glares on Roman and Trinity who stood in the ring smirking. After Seth turned his back to them, Roman grabbed Trinity by the waist and hugged her quickly. He stared down at the huge smile plastered on her face. In a moment of boldness, Roman leaned down and kissed her right there in front of the world. It was quick and it was light, but it was enough to make him crave more. Trinity grinned at Roman as he slung his arm over her shoulder. If she was caught off guard by the kiss, she did a good job at hiding it. Part of him wanted her to react more, I mean, just one peck and he wanted to take her on right there on the mat, but it was good that she didn't lose character. All he knew was that, one way or another, he was going to kiss her again.

Trinity was walking backstage towards the women's locker room to change out of her gear. Tonight was better than she could have ever imagined. The audience was amazing tonight and she's still filling the buzz from earlier. It wasn't just the crowd that was great, but working with Roman was so fun. It was intense and electrifying , she couldn't wait to get back in the ring with him. And when he kissed her... It happened so fast that she questioned if he really did it or not. But he did, and even if it was just for TV , she loved it happened. Just then, as she was in mid step, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her into a dimply lit room. "Yo, what the fu-" She stopped when she was pushed up against the closest wall.

"Trin, I want you so bad." he growled.

"Ro, what.."

"Shh, stop talking." He whispered before connecting his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like their first one. This kiss was fierce and urgent. Trinity was taken by surprise, but it soon faded away as his tongue slid into hers. Their hands roamed over each others bodies as their tongues fought for dominance. Roman cupped Trinity's behind and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall again and with the new leverage , she began to grind her sensitivity against his crotch. He groaned his pleasures and broke from her lips to start trailing kisses down her neck. Trinity sighed in delight as he made his way back up to her mouth and laid quick pecks . They were breathing heavily with their gazes locked on each other. After a moment, Roman lightly tapped on Trin's thigh and she slowly unwrapped her legs from him and stood on her feet. Her eyes never left his and their breaths were audible. He took a step back and ran a hand over his face as if he were waking himself from a dream. Then he looked at her with an apologetic expression and said, "Sorry about that."

She shot him a confused face, but before she she could ask what he meant, he breezed past her and left the room. AGAIN. Trin was pissed! She hates that he walks away from everything. He makes out with her and then says sorry? What the actual hell is wrong with him? What did he want from her? He was the most confusing man on the planet! She muffled a scream with her hand and marched out of the room.

* * *

It was 7am and the sun was peeking through the curtains of the hotel room. Normally, Trinity welcomed the light, but she barely got any sleep last night. She kept thinking about what Roman did to her. How he made her feel. Her body was still stinging from his touch. He made her feel something that she hasn't felt with anyone, including Jon. Then he leaves her standing there alone. He literally lead her on and then dropped her the second he was satisfied. She didn't think he was the type of guy to do something like that to her, but apparently she was wrong and she was majorly upset. She couldn't stay in bed anymore, so she hopped out, threw on some workout clothes, brushed her teeth and headed to the hotel gym. When she arrived she instantly headed over to the squat rack and added weights. After setting up, she positioned herself just right and began to lose herself in the workout.

Seth strolled into the gym for the first time in a long time. Usually he's more of a crossfit guy, but ever since his injury, he's been very cautious about doing it. He knows his knee is fully healed, but in the back of his mind he's still worried about it giving out on him again. He shook his head of the negative thought. He walked around the corner to where most of the racks were, but stopped when he saw a familiar figure squatting at a rack. He knew that ass from a mile away. She was wearing dark grey fitted leggings and a blue sports bra. She wasn't sweating much, so she probably got there not too long ago. He wanted to go say hey, but he didn't want to interrupt her workout. He decided to play it cool, so he walked over to the rack next to hers and started loading the weights. She didn't notice him at first so he started to load the weights on louder. When the final weight clanged against the others, her head snapped up as if she just realized she wasn't alone. When she saw him, the corner of her mouth turned up and she put the bar back on the rack. "You're up early."

Seth shrugged and smirked. "I always work out in the mornings. It's usually crossfit though."

"I've always wanted to try crossfit. How is it?"

"Once you go fit, you're never gonna quit." Seth paused. He immediately regretted saying that catchphrase. That was probably the lamest thing he's ever said and based off of Trinity's scrunched up face, she thought so too. Seth sighed, putting his face in his hand.

Trinity laughed out loud and pushed a fallen lock of Seth's hair out of his face. "It's okay. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

He looked up at her and chuckled. "Thank you." They smiled at each other for a moment before a body appeared in their peripheral. Seth turned his head to see Roman looking back and forth between them with an unreadable expression. Then, without a word, he covered his ears with his headphones and headed to the punching bags. That was weird. He's been acting so different ever Seth got back. Seth looked back to Trinity and noticed that her smile was gone and she was noticeably tense. "You okay?" he questioned.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry about that. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Seth regarded Trin for another moment then nodded. "So, about this crossfit thing. You think I could do it?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Maybe one day I'll take you to my favorite gym downtown and show you the ropes." Seth said while grinning, but right after his sentence ended he felt a hard whack on his head. "Ah! What the hell was that?!" he turned to see Roman carrying a punching bag on his shoulder.

"My bad." Roman said nonchalantly as he continued to walk to the other side of the gym.

Seth stared at Roman in disbelief. Embarrassed, he glanced back at Trinity and she rolled her eyes at Roman and pulled Seth into the opposite direction. She gently pushed him to sit down in in an empty chair. "He can be a jerk sometimes," she says as she walked around to see the back of his head. She gently tugged on his bun and said, "May I?" He nodded. She took his hair tie out and began runner her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. He sighed his gratitude. He usually doesn't like hands in his hair, but Trin's fingers feel amazing and he couldn't help but to relax back and close his eyes. After a minute of comfortable silence, Trinity spoke up. "So, how 'bout today?"

Seth opened his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"How 'bout you show me your favorite crossfit gym today? I could use the workout."

"Uh, I don't think today's a good day."

Trinity took her hands out of his hair. "Why not?" She walked around to the front of him so that she could see his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at everything but her. "Well, you know, it's raining outside. Not good crossfit weather."

Trinity gave him a hard stare and crossed her arms. "Isn't the gym inside?"

Seth chuckled nervously. "Touche.

She shook her head. "What's the real reason you don't want to to take me?"

He sighed and slouched in his chair. "I, uh, haven't done crossfit since my injury happened." He tried not to look as devastated as he sounded.

"So, you're nervous about messing up your knee again?" Her question was more of a statement. Seth nodded silently. Trin squatted down so that her brown eyes were leveled with his. "Why are you worried? What happened to that whole speech you gave about coming back and finishing where you left off? You can't do that with a fear of another accident siting in the back of your mind. You've been cleared! Faster than Cena! You know what that means? That means your body is _better_ than Cena's." Seth's eyes got big and she smiled because she knew she said the right thing.

"You think I'm better than Cena?" he asked.

"I _know_ you're better than Cena."

Seth stared at Trin for a long time before his lips curled into a smile. "You're good."

Trinity laughed and nudged his knee. "So...?"

"I guess I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Nope!" They both laughed and she jumped up. "Okay, let me go grab my bag and we can leave. " She practically skipped away.

"Okay, meet me at my room. 210!" he called after her. Seth couldn't help but smile as Trinity skipped away. She was infectious. Maybe crossfit wouldn't be so bad, especially if she's there with him. And Maybe since she's new, he could teach her the ropes without having to do much. He still wasn't 100% confident about his knee, but she did help him get a little closer and he's grateful for that.

* * *

 **Took me so long to right this! How'd you like it? I wanted to develop both of their relationships more. Keep telling me who you're rooting for and I also love hearing suggestions on what you wanna see in the story as it progresses. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	7. Bullet With a Name

**Thanks for all the reviews! Okay so I** **'m finally done with this chapter. This was the only chapter of my story that I imagined from the beginning. Hope you enjoy it. Also, this chapter may be a little easier to read if you listen to the song Bullet With a Name by Nonpoint. That's the kind of song I imagined Seth would like. It's also on a Smackdown vs. Raw video game. Go figure!**

* * *

Roman watched Seth leave the gym following after Trinity. She practically skipped out of there with a huge smile on her face. It pissed him off. Not the smile, but the fact that he wasn't the one to put it there. He knew he's been acting like a jerk lately, but he wanted to be the one to make her laugh all the time. He wanted to be the one she wanted to work out with. To have fun with. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her and it's killing him. He decided to take out his frustration on the punching bag in front of him. His arms were beginning to burn and he welcomed the pain. Anything to distract him from the girl that's taking over his brain. After a couple minutes, Roman felt a hand slap his arm. As a reflex, he swung is arm out as if he was about to backhand someone, but caught himself when he saw who it was.

"Woah," Dean said. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Roman huffed and began punching the bag again. "Dude, if this is about you're shampoo I'm sorry, but it makes my hair really soft and Renee loves it. Especially when we're -"

"Dude!" Roman interrupted. "I don't care about the shampoo"

"Oh... So what's wrong with you then?"

"Nothing."

"It's a girl, ain't it?"

Roman stopped and looked at Dean as if he just read his mind. "What?"

"There's a lady that's got you all pent up. Haven't seen you punch a bag this hard since you split from Jojo's mom."

"Since when were you so observant?"

Dean shook his head "I swear you guys don't give me enough credit. I notice everything." He walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. "So, who is she?"

"Who's who?" he questioned nonchalantly.

The girl that's messing with your brain cells, man."

"Bro, I don't wanna go there."

Dean lifted his hands in surrender. "Fair enough." He took out his Ipod and began shuffling through songs. Right before he put his ear bud in he said, "Hey. If it is who I think it is then I think you should ask a certain family member if they'd be okay with it. It's only fair." Dean put in his bud and walked over to a treadmill. Roman let his words sink in. Dean knew. And he made sense. There was no way he was gonna get Trinity out of his head and the thought of them actually being together made his heart drop with anticipation. But, Jon was his cousin. He couldn't have Trin with out his permission, so that brings him back to square one. Hiding his feelings and hoping to God that he makes it through the next few weeks.

Trinity knocked on Seth's hotel door lightly, hoping that he's ready to go on their crossfit adventure, but after a few moments there was no answer. She knocked again louder and she heard Seth call out "it's open". When she stepped inside she saw Seth sitting on the edge of his bed with a game controller in his hands. His hair was pulled back into his bun again and he had his black rimmed glasses on, which she found extremely attractive, and he was topless. He was sitting in a position where his biceps looked huge. She couldn't help but ogle him. After a moment of just her staring at him, his head snapped up to look at her.

"Shit, Trin, I'm sorry." he paused the game and walked over to stand in front of her. She tried her hardest to look at his eyes and not his bare chest. "I was getting ready, I swear. It's just... I saw Woods online and we started playing and I guess I lost track of time." He game her an apologetic smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

"It's okay."

Seth gave her a quick hug and she found herself wishing it lasted longer. "Awesome!" he said while walking back to his bed. "Look, just give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready."

"You know what? Let's take a rain check on the crossfit." She walked over to Seth and plopped down beside him.

"Really?"

She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Yeah, you won't be able to avoid it forever though." His eyes widened slightly because he knew she saw right through him. Trinity winked and grabbed the second controller that was sitting on the bed. "So, what are we playing?"

Seth's eyebrows shot up. "You play?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. I use to play with my brothers growing up. Well, when they actually let me. I think I'm pretty good."

He nodded. "Okay, let's see what you got. Madden or Call of Duty?"

"Hmm... Madden. I know that's your favorite."

"Madden it is then." He smiled as he started the game. "Choose your team. I'll give you the home field."

Trin chuckled. "How noble of you." she said sarcastically and Seth just smirked. "I'm assuming you're gonna choose the Bears?"

"You know me so well." He grinned.

"I pay attention." she smiled. "I'm going with the Bengals."

"Wow, alright. Any particular reason why?"

She shrugged. "I know how to work A.J Green. Why? You scared?"

"Nope," he grinned, "But I am impressed. Most girls wouldn't even know who Peyton Manning is if it wasn't for that insurance commercial."

Trinity laughed out loud. Seth loved that sound. "I guess I'm not like most girls."

Seth smiled over at her and softly said, "I guess you're not." They held each others gaze for a long moment before Trinity looked away and focused on the game. Seth saw a small smile form on her face. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't.

They started playing and Seth turned on some music to get in the gaming mood. Trinity was laser focused on the game. She was a super competitive person and she knew Seth was too. This was going to be fun.

They were 30 football seconds seconds away from the game's halftime and Trinity was only down by one touchdown. "Wow, you're pretty good at this." Seth said.

She laughed. "You nervous over there, Rollins?"

He chuckled. "I don't get nervous."

"If you say so." They focused back on the game for the last remaining seconds. Trinity started singing the lyrics to Nonpoint's _Bullet With a Name,_ the song playing from Seth's speakers.

Seth paused the game and turned his entire body toward her. He was staring at her intently. "You know this song?"

"Uh, yeah. Nonpoint. Love them!" He stared at her in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's like I made you in a computer!"

"Thank you... I think." He continued to stare at her in disbelief and she couldn't help but laugh. "How bout we put on our own halftime show?" She got up and walked over to his speakers and started the song over. Seth's eyebrows shot up as Trinity turned up the music. He watched her as she dug through her bag and pulled out a hair brush and started singing into it. " _See everybody watching and passing judgment on every little move and decision I make!_ " her eyes never left his as she sang along to the rock song. She looked so beautiful singing to him. Soon, she grabbed the TV remote off of the bed and shoved it it in his hands.

"Uh." he said as she continued singing and dancing to the song.

She grabbed his free hand and pulled hims to his feet. "Sing." she said.

Seth doesn't dance and he doesn't sing, but the chorus was approaching and Trinity's infectious energy had his mind jumbled. She looked at him with an eager expression and he let out breath, smiled and held the TV remote to his mouth. Trin's smile widened as they belted out the chorus in unison. " _The price tags on the things I need are getting bigger by the day! I got a bullet with a name on it. Bullet with a name!"_ They both banged their heads to the music. Seth played and imaginary electric guitar and Trin played the imaginary drums. They were both rocking out and letting go. It felt so good. When the bridge came up they both turned to each other and sang the lyrics all while making the funniest faces just for the hell of it.

As they sang out the last chorus of the song, Seth gave an over dramatic guitar solo while Trin whipped her hair around on a circle. The song ended and they both fell back on the bed in fits of laughter. That was so much fun, Seth thought. He glanced over at Trinity with a huge smile on his face. Her smile was equally as huge and she looked even more attractive to him. She turned to her face to meet his eyes and he mouthed "Thank you." She ginned and caressed his hair. Seth took in the lines of her face, the shape of her eyes, the curve of her lips. She was perfect. Wanting to be closer, he shifted in his body slightly and she did the same mimicking him. He twisted his body to the side and propped his elbow up to lean on. Trin copied him again and leaned on her elbow. A playful grin was forming on her lips. Amused, Seth smiled and honked her nose. She followed suit and honked his too. Catching on, he flicked his eyes to her lips then back to her. Her eyes copied his, roaming to his lips, but hers lingered there longer than his did before finding his eyes again. Seth gulped and covered the the space to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow at first, something that she could stop if she wanted, but she didn't stop it. Instead, she slipped her tongue in his mouth and scooted closer to him. Seth moved to position himself on top of her as their kiss intensified. Her hands roamed over his bare chest, feeling every indent and muscle. He broke from the kiss to pepper her with kisses down her neck and chest before making his way back to her lips for another long kiss. This time Trinity pulled away and glanced over to the speaker as another Nonpoint song played. She looked back at Seth, raised her eyebrows and grinned. He squinted his eyes playfully. "Round two?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Round two."

Trinity and Roman walked hand in hand up the ramp to the backstage area. They just did a promo in the ring on Seth and Sasha and it went well. The crowd responded nicely. Once they reached backstage, Roman refused to let go. He walked them through the halls until he saw the empty office room that he scouted out earlier and pulled them in. His lips found hers as soon as the door closed shut. She was unresponsive at first, but then her arms circled around his neck and she melted into him. He loved the feeling of their bodies this close together. If he had a choice he'd never let her go. After minutes of being connected, they both came up for air. He gazed at Trinity as her eyes were still shut. He kissed both of her eyelids then her nose then went for her lips again, but she backed away before they touched again.

"Roman, you can't do this." She stared him in the eyes, looking as if it was taking all of her strength to say these words. "You can't just kiss me whenever and then walk away like nothing happened. It's not fair."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Listen, I don't know what's gotten into me." He huffed. "Your're right, I shouldn't be here right now. I never meant-"

"To make me think that you'd actually want to be with me?" She looked hurt. "It's okay. I was stupid enough to believe it."

She turned to leave but Roman grabbed her hand to stop her. "Trin. You're beautiful and amazing. And You're one of the best women I've ever met." He cupped her cheek and she rested her hand on top of his. "I would love to be with you. But I can't."

"You can't?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

Roman racked his brain trying to think of a good reason for turning her away, but all he could think about was how soft her skin felt under his hand. He released a breath, dropped his hand from her face, and just said, "Trin."

She folded her arms tightly and shook her head at him. "You're an ass."

Roman just stared at her with an apologetic expression. He didn't want to hurt her but being with her wouldn't be good for either of them. "I'm really sorry." He headed for the door, but before he could open it, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. You don't get to walk away this time." She stated firmly. "You always walk away from me and I hate it. This time you're staying and _I'm_ leaving." She let go of his arm and waited a moment before turning to exit.

Once the door clicked shut, Roman shut his eyes and released a hard sigh. What did he just do?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I loved writing this chapter. Tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up next weekend.**


	8. Serendipity

**Hello you guys! Thanks for the reviews! They keep me motivated**. **Here** **'s chapter 8! It's shorter and kind of a filler, but it's leading to something I promise. I actually love wrestling and think of it as an art and I hope that shows in my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, Roman, Yes!" she called out as he continued to thrust inside her. He let out a growl as he sped up his pace. "Oh!" she screamed when he adjusted her legs to fall over his shoulders. He pumped harder and harder until he felt himself about to explode.

"I'm coming, Ro!" she yelled out. She grabbed at the sheets as her hips bucked.

"Me too, Trin." he grunted and emptied himself inside of her. He clenched his eyes shut as he milked his orgasm.

"Who the hell is 'Trin'?"

Roman's eyes snapped open. He looked down at the female lying under him an it sure wasn't Trinity. "Dammit." He rolled off of her to his back and wiped the sweat from his face. Wow. He actually thought he was having sex with Trinity. Instead he was imagining having sex with her while he was actually pumping into a tiny blonde with unnatural boobs. He didn't even know her name. This is getting ridiculous.

"Normally," the girl breathed out, clearly out of breath. "I'd be really upset that you said another girl's name in bed, but apparently she's the reason for that wonderful orgasm you just gave me, so thank you Trin!" she cackled out loud. Roman groaned and got out of the bed to find his underwear. "So who is she?" He gave the the blonde a weird look. "Who's Trin?"

"Nobody."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, whoever she is, she must be pretty special."

Roman stared blankly at the woman before putting on his sweatpants and heading for the door. "I'm going for a run. You can shower in there," he pointed to the bathroom. "Don't touch the shampoo." With that he left his room. He needed to clear his mind and figure out how to get his life back together.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Seth decided to get some ring time in at the Performance Center. As he walked in, he was greeted by NXT rookies and trainers. He missed this community. How he survived months without this company is still a mystery to him.

He noticed a couple of people already training in the ring. There was Finn Balor and Big Cass in one ring and next to them, Carmella and Cameron were being coached by Sami Zayn. He looked across the room and he saw Trinity training with Nattie. What are the odds that they'd be here at the same time? They haven't spoken since their make out session in his hotel room. They haven't been avoiding each other, well, at least he hasn't. Can't really say the same for her. Did he come one too strong? Maybe he should talk to her and clear the air, Let her know that he didn't intend to make out with her in his bed for an hour and a half. He's definitely not regretting it. She had the softest lips and her ass felt great under his hands. He shook his head. "Not now, man." he scolded himself before walking toward Finn and Big Cass. "Hey, mind if I train with you guys?"

"The NXT legend, Seth Rollins!" Cass shouted as and opened his arms wide and smiled.

"Of course, lad!" Finn said. "Come on in."

Seth laughed as he dropped his bag and rolled in the ring. "Thanks. You guys might be able to help me out with something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need to come up with a new finisher."

"What's wrong with the Pedigree, bro?" Cass asked.

"Nothing, man. It's just not mine. I need something that says, 'Seth Rollins is The Man and he should be feared.'"

Finn chuckled and and slapped Seth's shoulder. "I don't know about that, fella, but we can try."

"Ha. Ha. Alright boys, let's brainstorm."

The guys worked for two hours trying to figure out an awesome finisher, but nothing was working. It was either not memorable enough or too risky to do every night. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Cass, if you throw out one more stupid idea I'm gonna climb up there and punch you in the face."

"I'm just saying you can never go wrong with a springboard rope dive."

"You can always go wrong with a springboard rope dive!"

"Okay, lads, let's not get too heated about this." Finn interrupted. "At least we're getting closer to finding somethin'."

"Are we?" Seth questioned. "I feel like we're not getting anywhere." He let out a hard breath. "I really didn't think it would be this difficult."

"Maybe I can help."

The three guys turned to see Trinity standing outside the ring. After training with Nattie, she decided to stick around and wait for Seth to get done because they needed to talk about what happened in his hotel room. Then she saw him struggling to come up with a new finisher and normally she'd keep quiet, but he was her friend ( _she thinks)_ and she wanted to help out.

Seth leaned his arms over the top rope and looked down at her. "You think you could possibly save this train wreck?"

She nodded and grinned then entered the ring with the guys.

"Good luck. Maybe you can make it through an hour without him chewing your head off." He was standing behind Seth mouthing "Don't do it" to Trinity.

She laughed out loud and Seth turned to glare at Cass. "I didn't chew your head off ya big baby."

"Excuse me? You just threatened to punch me in my face!"

"I did not!"

"Hey, hey!" Finn interrupted. "Fellas, ya gotta calm down. Your embarrassing yourselves in front of the lady."

Seth and Cass turned to see Trin leaning in the corner. She waved at them and gave a small smile. They both looked away embarrassed and cleared their throats.

"I'm, uh, gonna go find Enzo." Cass lowered his voice even more to try to sound manly and left the ring.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna..." Seth looked back at Trinity. Her arms were crossed and she had an expectant look on her face. "...stay right here."

She nodded. "Good choice, Rollins." She rubbed her hands together and approached him. "Okay, so you've tried a lot of moves, but you haven't once tried a submission."

Seth's eyebrows shot up. Why hadn't he considered that before? "That's a good idea, Trin. Okay, so what would be a good submission for me to use? Something that hasn't been done often."

They all thought for a moment before Trinity spoke up. "Okay, watch me." She grabbed Finn and walked him to the middle of the ring. "Okay, Balor, I need you to lie on your stomach."

"Uh, alrighty."

"Okay, Rollins, now watch closely." She crouched down and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and pulled him up so that he was on all fours. "So, this is how you grab them when their down. Then you take your left leg and hook it with his left leg like this." She demonstrated and Seth nodded. "Now, you would grab both of his toes and sit back, like this." She showed him once again. "Then you take your right foot and push it against your left foot, or you can roll on your back, catch his exposed leg and pull his right leg while you're stretching his left like this."

"Ah!" Finn said as he tapped on the mat."

Trin released the hold and smiled. "See, instant tap out." She helped Finn to his feet. "Sorry about that, Finny."

"Don't worry about it, love. That was impressive."

"That was damn impressive, Trin. Where did you learn that?"

She shrugged. "I've been watching a lot of MMA matches."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks, now it's your turn."

She showed him how to lock the hold on and once he was able to put it on without guidance, they spent the next hour figuring out ways to apply the hold out of nowhere.

"Alright, lads." Finn breathed out. "As much as I enjoy you guys beatin' meh up, I've gotta get some food in meh tummy." He patted his stomach. "Nice working with you, Trinity. See ya later, Mr. Rollins."

"Thanks for your help, man."

"Any time, brother."

"Oh, and tell Cass I said thanks too." Seth gave a sheepish smile.

"Will do." With that, he left Trinity and Seth alone in the ring.

Seth glanced over at Trinity who was sitting on the mat Indian style with her phone in her hand. He plopped down in front of her, crossing his legs like hers.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." he grinned back. "Thank you for helping me today."

"No need to thank me. I love this stuff." she says glancing around the performance center. You could tell she meant it.

Seth admired her. She was way better than he imagined she would be. Before he knew it, four words escaped his mouth so fast. "Go out with me."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I mean, will you go out with me? On a date. Some time... Shit." He put his head in his hand and sighed.

Trinity chucked and grabbed Seth's hand to pull it away from his face so that he would look at her. "Yes."

* * *

Roman pulled up outside of the brick apartment building. He was slightly nervous becuase he knew this had the possibility of ending very badly for him, but it had to be done. So he took a deep breath and exited his car. His steps were heavy as he walked towards the door. A lady was exiting as he was entering so he didn't have to get buzzed in. He took the trek up the three flights of stairs because the elevator would have gotten him there too fast. He reached the third floor, walked to apartment 311 and knocked. He wondered if he had time to leave the building and just forget all about what he was about to do. When had he become such a punk? Before he could ponder on that thought, the door swung open.

"What's good, uce!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you're wondering what submission move Trinity was teaching Seth you can Youtube Banana Split submission and it'll show you what it is. Hope this wasn't too choppy for you. Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! Are you still Team Roman or Team Seth? Tell me why. :)**


	9. Go For It

**Chapter 9! Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of the love Naomi is getting now. Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to make sure you guys got the good stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What's up boy! How you been?" Roman and Josh (also known as Jey Uso) embraced in a solid hug.

"Man, I'm exhausted all the time, but I love this stuff so it ain't that bad." he replied while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, Uce, I feel you. Me an Jon are getting back on the road soon." The Uso's have been off the road to film a movie for WWE studios. This was huge for them.

"Speaking of Jon. Is he here?"

"He ran out to the store. He'll be back soon though." Roman nodded. He was somewhat relieved that Jon wasn't there because now he had time to rethink telling him anything. It would change everything between them and he didn't want to lose the relationship he has with his cousin. Not over some girl. Roman winced at the thought because it wasn't just some girl. It was Trinity and she was special. He wanted her so bad, but he needed Jon's permission first. If Jon wasn't okay with it then that was it. He wouldn't pursue Trinity and he'd have to live with the fact that they could never be together. Family comes first, right?

"Uce, you okay over there? You look like you just found out your dog died or somethin'" Josh said.

Roman blinked hard and shook his head. "Sorry, man. Got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"It's nothing."

"It ain't nothing."

"I'm serious, it's nothing."

"And I'm serious it's not nothing. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Uce!"

"Alright!" Roman yelled irritated. "Alright, I'll tell you if it'll get you off my back." Josh pumped his hand in victory and motioned for Roman to speak. He sighed and rubbed his hands together, trying to figure out where to start. "Uh, I've been having problems with a girl."

"Performance problems?"

"What? No, not that kind of problem."

"Is it with Jojo's mom?"

"No, a different girl. We work together and-"

"You caught feelings on the job?!"

"Uce, can ya ass stop interrupting me please and let me finish?"

Josh lifted his hands in surrender. "My bad, go on."

Roman took a moment to gather his thoughts together before saying, "Anyway, I've been working with this girl and it's be great. She's great, it's just she was engaged to a close friend of mine, so I can't do anything without his permission. Which means I'll be suffering in silence until I work up the courage to talk to him."

"Wait. What friend do you have that was engaged to a Diva we work with? Cuz the only girl I know who just got un-engaged is..." he paused when Roman raised his eyebrows. He could see Josh putting pieces together in his mind. Then all of a sudden his eyes got wide. "Oh hell nah!" He stood up and clutched his head with both hands. "You feeling on Trinity?"

"No!" Roman said quickly as he stood up too. "I mean yes... But I haven't done anything yet."

"You mean you haven't had sex with her yet or you haven't kissed her yet?"

"I haven't had sex with her."

"So you kissed her?"

"Once... 3 times. But that was it. I felt bad about it."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Josh said with his hands in the prayer position. "You came over here to ask Jon for permission to sleep with the girl he's been with for the past six years, the girl he was engaged to like _two_ months ago?"

"I don't wanna just sleep with her, man."

"Uce, I don't know about this. You know how jealous he got when they were together. Hell, you had yo jealous episodes with your ex too, man."

"I know, I know. I just-"

"Aye, what's up, Uce!" Jon yelled as he walked through the door. "I didn't know you was coming here."

"Uh, yeah. I came here to talk to you about something."

"Bye!" Josh said quickly before grabbing his keys and darting out of the apartment.

"Where the hell is he going?" Jon asked with a confused look on his face. Roman shrugged and Jon shook his head. "You hungry, Uce? I just brought some ribs to grill."

"Nah, man. I'm good."

"Cool. That gives me time to catch up on my shows." He flopped down on the couch and turned the TV channel to Abc.

"Scandal?" Roman questioned.

"Bruh, this show is addicting. If I wasn't wrestling, I'd be in D.C. with Olivia kicking ass.

"You do know it's not real right?"

They laughed. "Whatever man, Trin got me hooked."

"Speaking of Trinity... Uh, why did you guys end things?"

"Man, after 6 years we finally realized that we were better off as friends."

"But you got engaged to her and everything."

"We loved each other, but it didn't really develop more than that. After 5 years of dating, we just assumed that marriage was he next step without really wanting it."

"You still love her?"

"I'll always love her. Women like her don't come around that often. She's the type of girl that will make you fall in love with her without even meaning too."

"I see." Roman mumbled to himself.

"What's up with the relationship questions, uce?"

"Uh, well me and Trin are in a storyline together. Just thought I'd ask."

Jon eyed his cousin suspiciously before nodding. "So, how's that going?"

"The story?" It's good. She's, uh, easy to work with." Roman scratched his head nervously.

After a moment of Jon just staring at Roman, he finally asked, "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" he said quickly.

"Yeah, you like her." Jon sighed and shook his head. "I knew you couldn't act that damn good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uce, I've seen the way y'all been looking at each other on TV. You can't fake that. And I know Trinity, once she gets you, you're stuck."

"Wait, you're okay with this?"

"I don't know, dawg. I still got the ring she gave back to me two months ago."

Roman nodded, not ready to say the words that are about to come out. "You don't have to worry about anything happening. Family comes first. If you're not okay with it then I'm not okay with it."

Jon chuckled. "You couldn't even say that with a straight face, Uce. You look like you're in pain over there."

He rubbed his face. "I'll do better."

Jon stared at his cousin. He looked more exhausted than usual. No matter how tough he thought he was, Jon could see right through it. "You know what, Uce? Go for it."

"Go for it?" the confusion was apparent in his voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Roman released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do nothing stupid."

"You have my word."

They did their special family handshake and gave each other a solid hug. "Iight now shut up so I can hear Olivia."

* * *

"The fact that you think you can beat me is hilarious." Seth said through laughter.

"Stop laughing, I can!"

"Trin, please, I'm the bowling champ. I'm surprised my picture isn't hanging on the wall somewhere around here."

"You're picture isn't on the wall because you're not that special, Rollins."

Seth clutched his heart dramatically. "Ouch, that hurts."

Trin playfully rolled her eyes. "Just pick your ball."

He laughed and grabbed his favorite ball. As the game started, they were neck and neck in scores and trash talking to each other. Then Trinity got three strikes in a row that allowed her to come out on top.

"Who's the bowling champ now, huh, Rollins?" she taunted.

"You just got lucky!"

"Don't be a hater, Seth, it's not a good look." She said while doing a victory dance.

Seth laughed as the waiter placed their pizza and wings on the table. "Will you sit down? You're embarrassing yourself."

"The only one that's embarrassed is you of that score!" she said as she walked to sit down across from him. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of food.

He shook his head and chuckled. "How did you get so good, anyways?"

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, me and Jon would go bowling all the time." she paused then looked down at her food. "And maybe I shouldn't talk about my ex on a date..."

"No, it's okay." Seth assured. "What happened between you guys?"

Trin shrugged. "Just didn't work out. We were more like friends than we were lovers."

He nodded. "Sounds like a pretty hard realization to come to, especially after all those years."

"Yeah, it was tough, but I got over it." Her eyes rose to meet his. "And now I'm moving on."

The corner of his mouth rose slightly. "Speaking of moving on..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, white, rectangular box and pushed it towards her.

"What is this?"

"Just open it."

She eyed him skeptically for a moment before turning her attention to the box to open it. Seth watched as her mouth dropped open when she saw what was inside. "Tickets to an MMA fight?"

"Not just any MMA fight. A Holly Holm MMA fight. This is a thank you for helping me the other day."

"Thank you so much!" She leaned over and gave him a quick peck before staring back down at the tickets.

Seth smiled to himself before saying, "Ready for me to kick your ass in another round?"

She laughed and stood up. "Bring it on."

Seth won the next game and bragged jokingly about it on the ride back to Trinity's place. They laughed all the way up to her front door. "You're such a sore winner!" Trinity said through a smile.

"Me? That's coming from the woman who did a victory dance after she won."

"That wasn't a dance! There was a bug on the floor that I was gracefully killing."

He laughed out loud. "Whatever you say."

Trin's smile widened. "You wanna come inside?"

Seth saw the hope in here eyes and he couldn't help but grin a little. He leaned down and kissed her gently. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pressed their bodies closer together and deepened the kiss. "Trin." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

She leaned back to see his eyes. He almost looked nervous, like worried. "I like you too."

He released a breath as if he was relieved to hear those words. "I want to take things slow. With my last girlfriend it was just sex and no substance and I wasted a lot of time. I don't want to do that with you. I see us going somewhere and I don't wanna mess things up."

Trinity nodded, doing her best to hide her disappointment, "I understand. We can go slow."

Seth leaned in and gave a her a soft pack before saying, "Can you go in now before I forget everything I just said?"

* * *

It was Thursday night and Trinity was getting her make up done for tonight's live show. "So what will you be doing tonight?" Jess, the make up artist asked as she applied eye shadow to Trin's eyes.

"Roman has a match against Seth and I'll be out there in his corner cheering him on."

"It was smart for creative to pair you both together. There's so much chemistry between you guys."

"You think so?"

"Definitely... Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Jess how you doing?" Trinity opened her eyes to see Jess blushing at the sight of Roman's smile. "You mind if I steal my partner away?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm all finished with her."

He looked at Trin and raised his eyebrows hopefully. She sighed and stoop up. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as they walked beside each other. He was in a good mood. Jon gave him permission to see Trinity and now nothing was holding him back from doing what he has wanted to do since they first kissed.

"What are you so happy about?" Trinity questioned.

He looked at her and his grin grew wider. "I have some good news."

"What is it?"

He grabbed her hand and walked them further down the hall until he reached an empty office and pulled them inside. With their hand still connected, he pulled her into him and kissed her. It only lasted a few moments before Trinity pushed him away. "Can you stop doing that?"

"No, I can't." he grabbed her waist and pulled in again. "I want you, Trinity... All of you. And nothing is holding me back this time. I'm not gonna walk away, I'm not gonna leave you behind, I'm gonna be right here with you. And I'm sorry it took me this long for me to admit it, but I really want to be with you Trin." He searched her face for a reaction, but her expression was unreadable. He lowered his head slightly and she didn't back away. He leaned more to connect his lips with hers ,but before he reached, she lowered her head.

"I'm dating Seth."

Roman froze and his heart dropped to his stomach. "What?"

She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm dating Seth."

He took a step back. His expression was unfathomable. "Seriously?" She nodded and Roman released a hard breath and turned away from her. Of course she's dating Seth. He's been going after her since he got back. But there was a small beam of hope inside of Ro that thought that she'd want to be with him after he confessed his feelings to her. So much for that.

Trinity took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed his hands over his face and turned to face her. He tried to put on the most nonchalant face he could muster and said, "Don't be. I missed my chance. We can, uh, just be friends."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah,I'd like that."

He nodded as they stood in silence for a few moments then he stretched his hand out to hers. "Friends?"

She took his hand, shook it and said, "Friends."

He gave a slight smile as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be the best friend you ever had, Bubbles."

* * *

 **Sorry this took forever! The story is far from over, but how do you feel about Trinity and Roman being friends? Leave a review and let me know. Thanks again for caring about my story. Means so much!**

 **SN: Naomi got merch! So exciting!**


	10. Red Velvet

**Hey everyone! Here** **'s the next chapter! I don't think this was how I planned chapter 10 to go, but I was inspired by a review of last chapter so keep leaving reviews! Also, there are parts of my life that inspired some of this chapter as well. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was close to 11:30 at night and Roman was sitting at the hotel bar sulking in beer. He was on his fourth bottle and that still wasn't enough. He wanted to forget everything that happened earlier. He still couldn't fathom the fact that she's with Seth. She's actually with _Seth_ of all people. He said he was okay with just being her friend, but that was a big lie. A huge lie. How the hell were they supposed to be friends after he confessed his feelings for her? He asked his cousin for permission, risking everything, and for what? Roman signaled for the bartender to bring him another beer. He had a feeling he was gonna be here for a while.

"Rough night?" as voice called from over his shoulder.

He turned to see a bright haired Diva sliding onto the stool next to him. "Hey, Sasha." He turned back to the beer that was put in front of him.

"I'll have what he's having." she called out to the guy behind the bar.

"You drink beer?" he asked still not glancing her way.

"Only when someone needs a drinking buddy." she bumped her shoulder to his and gave a small smile.

He finally looked up at her. They never really had that long of a conversation with each other before, but they've always been cordial. Why she was talking to him now he had no idea, but it was nice of her. When the bartender plopped Sasha's drink down, Roman lifted his and clinked it with hers. "Thanks."

As soon as they took a sip, Roman heard an unmistakable cackle. He turned to see a shirtless Seth coming from the pool area dripping wet with his arm draped over Trinity's shoulder. She was wearing a bright pink bikini that did little to cover up her amazing body. They stood in front of the elevator and Seth pulled Trinity in closer to kiss her. Roman watched as Seth slid his hands down her back to cup her butt. "Shit." He turned around quickly and glared at the space in front of him. He felt himself growing hot and his grip tightened around his bottle.

"Hey," Sasha said softly as she touched his hand to loosen his hold. "Let's get out of here." She downed her beer in 5 seconds then stood up.

"No thanks." he said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, let's go take your mind off of them."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious you like her." She held out her hand for him to take it. "Get up." He stared at her incredulously, but she just stared back not moving her hand. Roman let out a hard breath, grabbed his beer and gulped it down. Then he put his hand in hers. "Good job." she said before she turned to lead them to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Roman said as he was practically getting pulled across the lobby. For a little woman, she was really strong.

"You'll see. Seriously, can you pick up your feet? I feel like I'm dragging a dead body."

"Look, I'm okay, really. Can I just go back to to the bar?"

"No! You looked pitiful back there. No one should have to witness that."

"Wow, thanks."

"Stop complaining and just walk with me. And for Christ's sake, pick up you damn feet!"

They walked for about 10 minutes down the street before Sasha pointed to the place they were going. "A bakery?" he asked.

"What? You thought I'd take you to a strip club or something?"

"No..." he chuckled. "Maybe."

She laughed out loud. "Pig."

He smiled. "So why are we at a bakery at midnight?"

"It's not just a bakery. It's _the_ bakery. This is N'credible Edibles! The owner designs these amazing cakes, but we're here for the cupcakes. They're my weakness."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roman said sarcastically. He went to reach for the door, but Sasha stopped him before he could.

"When we go in there, no sarky comments. The cupcakes don't need your attitude."

"Are you serious?" She stared blankly at him to let him know that she wasn't joking. "Alright, whatever."

They entered the bakery and approached the counter. It smelled like sugar and chocolate and was filled with empty tables and chairs. They had to be closed. Then Sasha leaned over the counter and yelled, "Scroose!"

"What the hell is a Scroose?" Roman mumbled.

She elbowed him in the side and call out for Scroose again. They heard shuffling coming from the back before a man emerged from behind the kitchen door. He was an average sized black man with a graying beard and a baseball cap. His smile widened as soon as he saw Sasha. He came from behind the counter and engulfed her in a hug. "How's my favorite superstar?"

She laughed. "I'm doing great, Scroose. I want you to meet someone." She motioned over to Roman. "This is my friend Roman Reigns."

Scroose's face lit up as he walked over to shake Roman's hand eagerly. "Nice to meet you, brother. I'm a big fan."

Roman smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Please. Call me Scroose."

"Well, Scroose, Sasha says you make some amazing cupcakes."

"Did she now."

"Of course I did. You wouldn't happen to have any extras would you?"

He shrugged. "I may have a few freshly baked red velvet cakes in the back."

Sasha's smile grew wide as she looked at Roman. "Red velvet cool with you?" He nodded quickly. She laughed and said, "That would be great."

"Alright, I'll go get those for you. You guys go have a seat." He hopped over the counter and went into the kitchen while the pair sat down in a booth.

A few seconds later, Scroose emerged carrying a tray of cupcakes. He placed them down on the table then slid inside the booth next to Sasha. "This smells amazing." Roman said as they each grabbed a cupcake and peeled the wrap off. Roman began to take a bite, but paused when he felt multiple eyes on him. He looked up to see Sasha and Scroose staring at him. Confused, he asked, "What?"

Sasha giggled. "We wanna see the look on your face when you take you first bite of N'credible Edibles. It's gonna change your life."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" He looked at Scroose to agree, but Scroose shrugged and grinned.

"I think I have a gift, man."

"Just eat it!"

"Okay, okay. Man, you really are a boss." he joked before taking a huge bite of the cupcake. As he chewed, his eyes grew wide. The taste was sensational. It was like his taste buds were jumping for joy. "Oh my God." he said with his mouth full.

Sasha and Scroose laughed out loud and gave each other a high five and she snapped a picture with her phone. "That's the face I was waiting for!"

"Scroose, what the hell do you put in these?" Roman said as he took another bite.

"Can't reveal my secrets, man."

With his mouth still full, he said, "Understood, but whatever you're doing keep doing it. This is great."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot. Alright, I gotta head home to my girls. You guys can stay here and enjoy your cupcakes. Sasha, are you okay with locking up?"

She had just taken a bite out of her cupcake, so she just nodded and said, "Mmhm."

"Lock up?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, she has a key." Scoose said as he put is jacket on. "Good night and nice to meet you Roman."

"Pleasure meeting you too, sir."

"Bye, Uncle Scroose." She called out as he left the shop.

"Uncle? He's your uncle?"

"Yep. My favorite."

"I thought you were from Boston."

"I am. He moved to Charlotte when I was six. Every summer after I turned 13, I would come down here to work for him. Hence the reason why I still have a key."

"So you can bake?"

"Oh, no. I was never able to master that skill. I was good at math, so I handled the money."

Roman nodded. "Thanks for bringing me here. It helped."

She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did Trinity end up with Seth? I was sure you two were together behind closed doors."

Roman sighed. "It's a long story, but to make it short... I messed up. Took to long to tell her how I felt and now I lost her for good."

"I don't think it's for good. I see the way she looks at you when we're in the ring. She feels the same way you do."

For some reason, Roman felt some sort of relief flood through his body. "Well, until she realizes that she doesn't belong with Seth then I'll be happy to swoop in, but until then I'll just have to deal with it."

Sasha wanted to say more, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries. Instead, she lifted up another cupcake and said, "One day at a time."

He mimicked her and raised his as well. "One day at a time.

They both took another bite of the velvet cupcake. Sasha closed her eyes, savoring the taste then opened them when she heard Roman chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"Seriously, why are are you laughing?"

"You have icing on your face."

She laughed. "Oh, God, Where?" she wiped at her face, but didn't feel anything.

"Here, let me get it." he scooted in closer to her and grabbed a napkin to wipe the cream colored frosting off her mouth. Their faces were close as he made sure he got all of it off. Their position was intimate. More intimate than either of them intended it to be, but they didn't inch away. Sasha's eyes were hooded as she took a quick glace at his lips. He knew he should have backed away and made sure they didn't do anything dumb. Instead, Roman closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. It was soft at first, then Sasha cupped his neck and pulled him in closer. They both tasted of Red Velvet as their tongues danced together. Roman groaned as he pulled away. "You wanna go back to the hotel?"

She nodded and they both stood up quickly.

Roman woke up to gentle stirring beside him. He looked over to see Sasha checking her phone. He stole a quick glance under the sheets and for sure they both were naked. Memories of last night flooded his head. First they were indulging in cupcakes, then all of a sudden they were indulging in each other. He didn't know what got into him. He didn't plan on sleeping with Sasha, but when he's vulnerable, apparently, he doesn't make the wisest decisions.

Sasha rolled over to see Roman looking distressed. "Do you always wake up with that look on your face?" He looked over at her. She looked as if what they did last night was no big deal. Was it no big deal? "It's okay. I understand this is a weird situation."

Roman just nodded and sat up. Sasha sat up too, grabbing her underwear and sliding them on. He watched as she got herself dressed. He felt like an ass. He grabbed his basketball shorts off of the floor, slid them on, and stood up. "You don't have to go... If you don't want to."

Sasha looked up to him and smiled. " Thank you, Roman, but I'm gonna leave. I understand what this was."

"It wasn't my intention for this to happen. I need you to know that."

"I know. I didn't plan it either. And if I didn't know you had feelings for Trinity, I would be happy to stay here with you. But, I do know and as amazing as last night was, I know where your heart is and it's not with me." Roman didn't know what to say. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole situation. "Roman, I promise I'm okay." She took a step in and kissed his cheek. "See you around." With that, she turned to leave the room.

As he watched her leave he thought to himself about how Sasha was a really great girl. He enjoyed his time with her last night before the sex. When they were just talking and eating cupcakes, he felt comfortable with her. In a moment of impulse, Roman grabbed a leftover cupcake from the table and ran out of the room to catch up with her. Luckily she was waiting for the elevator to reach the floor. He caught up to her and she turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look, I know what we did last night was stupid, but I really do enjoy your company. You're a good person and I could use more good people in my life. So," He bent down on one knee and lifted up the last Red Velvet cupcake. "Sasha, will you still be my friend?"

Sasha laughed, took the cupcake and bit into it. "Hrmphgam."

Roman stood up and chuckled. "Was that a yes?"

She swallowed the cake and said, "Yeah."

* * *

"You're telling me I can't sleep in my own bed?"

"I'm sorry Ms. McCray. We have to sterilize the entire apartment because you might have bed bugs.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in my bed enough to have bed bugs."

"Ms., you're not the cause of the bugs. It seems that when we were clearing the apartment right above yours of bed bugs, they might have traveled down to you apartment instead of dying."

Trinity pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Okay, how long will it take for you guys to get the bugs out?"

"First, we have to see how much there are. Since you haven't been home for a full week, they may have multiplied. We feel like it'll be about two weeks."

Trinity called Seth to come pick her up. He arrived 10 minutes later, hopped out of his car, and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. This sucks."

"Yeah, just remind me to pay my neighbors a little visit when I get back." she said bitterly.

Seth chuckled and grabbed her bags to put them in his truck. "I'll bring my bat." He closed the trunk and walked over to put his arms around her. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Now I have to find a place to live for two weeks."

They both got in the car and Seth started his engine, but didn't put it in drive. He thought for a moment then said, "How 'bout you come live with me?"

"Aren't your parents staying with you right now?"

"Yeah, but I have a little more space."

"No you don't. Besides, we just started dating. We can't live together right now, it might screw up what we've got going on right now."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck. "I guess I don't wanna mess that up."

She smiled. "No, you don't."

Seth nodded. "Okay, so where are you gonna stay?"

"I called Nattie and asked her if I could crash, but she said that her cats were sick and throwing up everywhere. Everyone else lives far away and I'm not close enough with anybody in NXT to stay with them."

"You sure you don't know anybody else in Orlando?

Trinity closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. She couldn't believe she was in this situation.

It was a couple of minutes past midnight and Roman was preparing his daughters room for tomorrow. He couldn't wait until he got to see his little girl. No matter how Roman is feeling at the moment, all of his problems went away when he had Jojo in his arms. He's on the road so much that whenever he's home he makes arrangements with Jojo's mom to get her for the amount of time he's in town. As he was finishing putting the sheets on the bed, he heard his doorbell. Who's at his door this late? He wouldn't be surprised if it was Dean drunk again. If it wasn't for Renee, this would probably be an everyday occurrence. But when he opened his door, it wasn't drunk Dean at all. "Trin?"

"Do you remember when you said you'd be the best friend I ever had?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. How do you guys feel about Roman and Sasha's relationship? Let me know!**

 **S/N: N'Credibe Edibles is real! It's amazing and you should look it up. Also, the bed bug story actually happened to my sister. It was the worst!**


	11. Dreams

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. College has been killing me. Also, this chapter was a little hard for me to write and a little longer than he others. I still don** **'t know how I feel about it. But I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming.**

* * *

"Trin, what's going on?"

Trinity tried to focus her eyes on his, but his bare chest was very distracting. She wanted to reach out and caress his tattoo and his amazing abs that don't get praised enough, but that would be wrong. She's dating Seth and she's happy... But Seth doesn't have that amazing tattoo-"

"Trin?"

She closed her eyes and shunned herself for staring. Trinity cleared her throat and said, "Um.. I'm sort of homeless. And you're the only person I'm close enough to to stay with, if you're willing to let me?"

"Yeah, of course. Come in." He stepped aside and she walked in dragging a large black suitcase and a pink duffel bag.

"I'm sorry for showing up without texting you first. Seth needed to make his flight and I just gave him your address and now here I am."

"Seth dropped you off? He knows you're staying with me?"

"Well, he's not the biggest fan of me being here, but you're my only option."

"Uh, not that I don't want you here, but why aren't you staying with him?"

"We just started dating. It's way too soon to be living together."

Roman nodded. He wanted to ask more, but decided not to press any further. "You're welcomed to stay here as long as you want."

"Two weeks. That's all I need."

"Okay." He walked over to grab her bags and headed for the stairs. "Here, you can sleep in my bed."

"What?"

Roman saw the panicked look on her face and then realized what he just said. "No! I mean you can sleep in my bed and I'll be on the couch. Down here."

Her expression changed from panic to relief then a frown. "I don't want to take your bed from you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"It's okay, Bubbles, you can take my bed."

"No, it's not okay. I'd rather sleep here." She said as she flopped down on his couch.

"You're my guest. I don't make my guests sleep on the couch."

"Roman, I'm not your guest. I'm your temporary burden."

Roman rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna be a burden, Bubbs, come on."

"Ro, please. Just let me sleep on the couch. It'll make me feel better about everything."

She pouted and gave him a pleading look. She knew he couldn't say no when she did that. He had to be stronger than this. Eventually, he'll put his foot down and just say no, but this wasn't that time as he sighed and shook his head. "Fine, you sleep on the couch. But I'm bringing you eight blankets to sleep on," he said while walking away from her. "I refuse to let you blame me for having a bad back."

Trinity chuckled as she rested her head back on the couch. Coming here might have been one of the worst decisions she's ever had, but it's too late to turn back now. "We'll be fine." she assured herself. They were just friends. They haven't had anymore super personal interactions since they decided to be friends. They were good as friends, It was comfortable. She may be crazy attracted to Roman, but that's no big deal. She's attracted to a lot of people, that doesn't mean she's going to sleep with everyone that has a beautiful smile and long dark hair. Before she could finish her thoughts, she was interrupted by footsteps. She turned to see Roman carrying a pile of blankets and pillows. He really wasn't kidding when he said he was bringing her eight blankets.

"Okay, here you go." he said placing them in front of her.

"Why do you have this many blankets."

He shrugged. "Sometimes I let Joelle have sleepovers."

Trinity couldn't help but grin widely. She pictured Roman playing dress up with his daughter and his friends. "So... When will you be having one of these 'Sleepovers'"

He narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to understand what she's getting at. "Jojo is coming tomorrow, but by _herself_. Why?"

She shrugged and tried hard to contain her smile.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. "Look, you're not gonna see me wear a hot pink tutu any time soon alright?" he headed for the stairs that led to his room.

She watched him walk away before calling out, "But one day?"

"His laugh rumbled through his home. "Night, Bubbles."

Roman woke up to the smell of bacon and biscuits and the sunlight was peeking through is curtains. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10am and Jojo's mom would be dropping her off soon. The bacon smell became more prominent and it willed him out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, slid them on, and headed downstairs towards the scent.

As soon as he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Trinity was standing in front of a griddle, flipping pancakes. She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts that would fit a regular butt fine, but Trin's butt wasn't regular. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes. "This is a dream." he said to himself.

"Daddy, you're not dreaming. She cooked you breakfast!"

Roman's eyes snapped open to see daughter hopping off the sofa and running toward him. He picked her up and hugged her. "Joelle, when did you get here?"

"She got here about an hour ago. You were sleep so I answered the door." Trinity finished flipping the pancakes and put them on a plate. Then she grabbed the tray of bacon and walked over to them. "I hope you don't mind, I cooked breakfast to say thank you for letting me stay here."

Roman grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it. "Really, Trin, you didn't have to this." he said while stuffing his mouth another strip.

She raised her brows and smirked. "I insist." She turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Everything is done if you guys are ready eat."

He looked at his daughter that was now at his side. "You hungry, baby girl." He watched as her as her eyes got wide and she nodded her head quickly. He chuckled and led them toward the kitchen. Trinity had laid out the food on his large island. His mouth watered just looking at it. Roman reached in to grab another piece of bacon, but was met with a quick slap to his hand.

"Would you save some for us, please?"

"Yeah, daddy," Jojo piped up. "We like bacon too."

Roman lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll get a plate."

"Oh, no you don't." Trinity said as she walked around the island. "You two are gonna have a seat at the table an I'm gonna make your plates."

"Trinity-"

"Nope, no sass. Go sit."

Roman sighed and grabbed Jojo's shoulders and guided them over to the table. A couple of seconds later, Trinity places a large plate of food in front of Roman and a smaller plate of food in front of Jojo. "Thanks, Bubbles."

"Bubbles? Who's Bubbles, daddy?"

"Uh, well, sweetheart, Trinity watches Powerpuff girls too. You're Blossom and she's Bubbles. Now all you need is a Buttercup." he said while digging into his food.

Jojo thought this over for a moment before her eyes got big. "Daddy, you can be Buttercup!"

Roman's head snapped up so fast that he almost got whiplash. "What?"

"That's a great idea!" Trinity said walking over with a plate of her own. "That's a good idea, Jojo."

"What? No, that's not a good idea."

"Don't you wanna be a Powerpuff with us, Daddy?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Trinity chimed in. Both girls gave him their best puppy dog face. Looking back and forth between both girls, he knew instantly that he lost this battle.

Reluctantly he said, "Alright, alright. I'll be Buttercup." The girls celebrated and high-fived each other. "One of these days that face isn't gonna work on me."

"Sure, daddy." Jojo said as she bit into her pancakes.

Trinity laughed. "Soo... Buttercup, what's you guys' plan for today?"

Roman glared at her before answering. "I'm taking Joelle to Disney World."

"Yeah and we're gonna meet all the princesses!"

"Sounds fun, sweetie. Make sure you take a picture with Tiana for me. She's my favorite."

"You're not coming with us, Trinity?" she asked.

Trin stole a quick glance at Roman who was eyeing both girls with an unreadable expression. "Oh, I don't want to mess up your father-daughter day."

"You have to come! Daddy gets sick on the teacups."

"I don't get sick." Roman said defensively. "I just get a little queasy." Jojo gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, but who spins around in a cup for fun?!"

"Please, Trinity, can you come with us?"

She looked at Roman with uncertainty. Finally, he said, "Come with us. It'll be fun."

Trin regarded him for a second before a smile formed on her lips. She nodded and said, "Thanks."

When they finished their breakfast, Roman sent Jojo upstairs to change her clothes. Trinity was clearing the table when he noticed that she wasn't dressed to go out. She was still in those tiny shorts that made his thoughts move past PG territory. He scrunched his face up and cleared his thoughts. "Thank you, again, for breakfast. It was great."

She smiled. "No, thank you for letting me intrude on you life. Honestly, I can go to the gym instead while you two have your time together."

"No, it's okay. Jojo likes having women around."

Trin nodded. "Well if there's anything else you need me to do, just ask. I owe you one."

"Uh," Roman coughed. "there's one thing you could do for me."

"What is it?"

He couldn't have felt more uncomfortable if he tried. Looking up at the ceiling he said, "Could you put some pants on?"

After a moment, his eyes met hers. She wore a confused expression, then she looked down at her legs. All of a sudden, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't even thinking." She brushed past him to go to her suitcase that was laying next to the couch. She started rummaging through her bag looking for something to cover her ass. "This isn't my house. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I just," he paused when she bent over to pick her bag up to place on the couch. "Jesus." he turned away quickly and rubbed his face. "I'm gonna go get ready."

She looked up to say okay, but Roman had already made it halfway up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Trinity flopped down on the couch and dropped her head in her hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

They arrived at Disney World around noon and it was just getting crowded. Joelle held on to both Trin and Roman's hands as they walked through the park. "Where do you want to go first, baby girl?"

She looked around for a moment before smiling and pointing at Cinderella's palace. "There!"

"Alright, the palace it is." They made their way towards the castle and finally got there despite being stopped twice to take pictures with fans.

Right before they entered the castle, Trinity stopped them and said, "Wait. Before you go into a royal palace, you have to look like the princess you are." She reached in her backpack and pulled out a black box. When she cracked open the lid, Jojo's eyes went wide. Inside was a beautiful silver tiara with crystal embellishment. Trinity took the tiara and placed it on Jojo's head. Roman watched as his little girl's face lit up when she touched the crown on her head. He lived to see his daughter's face like this. He didn't know how he could ever repay her for making Jojo smile like that.

"Thank you, Trinity!" Jojo said as she have her a tight hug. "Daddy, can you take a picture?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He snapped a few pictures of their beaning smiles and he couldn't help but smile himself. "You look beautiful, baby."

As Jojo went to talk and take a picture with Cinderella, Trinity admired her the entire time. Her heart leapt every time she touched the tiara. She loved kids so much. She found herself missing Jon's kids often. She wanted her own, but now that possibility seems so far away. But she wouldn't think about that right now. Right now she was watching a little girl have the time of her life and Trin couldn't be happier.

While Trinity was admiring Jojo, Roman was admiring Trinity. The way she looked at his daughter, it was like she loved Jojo just as much as he did. It was both baffling and beautiful and he didn't know what to make of it. Not being able to stay silent for long, Roman bumped her shoulder lightly and said, "Where did you get the Tiara?"

Without looking away from Joelle, Trinity answered, "My mom gave it to me when I went to Disney World for the first time. She said I was disappointed that there weren't any princesses that looked like me so she made me a princess herself. Best day of my life. Now, Jojo gets to have it."

"You're giving your crown to her to keep?"

"Yeah, I want her to have it. She's a great kid."

Roman stared at Trinity. "Thank you . You're amazing."

At those words, she turned to meet his eyes. He was looking at her differently than he has before. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew that if she stared into his eyes any longer, she'd do something she'd regret. As if God heard her thoughts, her phone buzzed and she was able to break her glance from his. She looked at her phone and saw that Seth was calling her. "I gotta take this." Roman just nodded and Trinity stole a quick glance at Jojo before turning to distance herself from the crowd.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hello, beautiful. How's everything going? Was Roman okay with you staying at his place?

"It's going good. He's fine with it. I'll just have to get use to sleeping on the couch."

"He's making you sleep on the couch?"

"No,no. He offered, I just said no. I didn't feel comfortable taking over his room."

Seth chuckled. "You're too nice, Trin."

She smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I can't wait to see you. I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

"Trinity!" Trin turned to see Jojo waving her over. She stood next to her dad who wore a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Seth, can I call you later?"

"Are you busy or something?"

"Kinda. We're at Disney World."

"We?"

"Me, Roman, and Jojo. I'll tell you all about it later. Gotta go, bye." She hung up the phone and quickly made her way back to Joelle and Roman. As soon as she reached them, Jojo grabbed her hand as well as her father's and started pulling them forward.

"Come on, we gotta meet the other princesses.!"

Trinity chuckled and looked at Roman. His expression was blank at first, but then the corners of his mouth turned up which made Trin smile wider.

They spent the rest of the day meeting the other princesses and riding some rides. Jojo's smile never fell as they made their way through the park. Her cheeks had to be hurting Roman thought, but as long as she was happy, he was happy. She even got him to wear the mouse ears. They were having a great time, but as the day went on, they were all becoming exhausted. They left the park around 8 and made their way back home. Roman dropped the girls off and headed to the gym after Trinity convinced him that her and Jojo would be fine for a while without him.

He decided to only spend an hour at the gym because he wanted to get back home to his girls.

As he walked in his home, he was met with silence. "Trin?" he called out. No answer. The living room was empty so he made his way upstairs and to Jojo's room. The door was cracked and the light was on. When he walked in he saw Jojo and Trinity asleep in Jojo's bed. He gazed at them and secretly wished that he could come home to this sight all the time. The sound of a vibration broke his gaze. He noticed Trinity's phone buzzing on the floor. Seth was calling her. That brought Roman back to reality. Reality is, she's with Seth. She's moved on and now he has to face it no matter how frustrating it was. He blew out a hard breath and approached the bed. Carefully, he slid his hands under Trinity to pick her up out of the bed, trying not to wake either of them. He carried her to his room across the hall and gently set her down on his bed. He was fine with taking the couch tonight. After his shower because he smelled horrible.

Trinity woke up to the sound of the shower running and the smell of a man. She squinted her eyes examining the unfamiliar surrounding. This must be Roman's room, she thought. How did she end up here? In his bed? Her clothes were still on so nothing major happened. Relief filled her body as she got out of the bed and headed downstairs. She began layering on the blankets on the couch. Roman was right, she might develop back problems after two weeks of sleeping on this couch.

"You're up."

Trin turned to see Roman standing there in nothing but a towel. He was also dripping wet. Her eyelids became heavy as she stared at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, getting ready for bed." She couldn't think straight with him standing there practically naked.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for Jojo today. Seeing her that happy made me even happier."

She nodded, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on his. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal." He took a step closer and his scent became stronger. If Trin's knees weren't weak before, they are now. "I don't get to see her as much as I want to so when I do I want her to have the best time of her life and you made that happen today." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Mmhm." She bit her lip to keep from saying something inappropriate. Instead she closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs.

Roman pulled back slowly. He examined her face for a moment before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Night, Bubbles." he said softly.

Before he could pull away again, she grabbed she grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply, but his mouth wasn't responding. He was completely still. This made her pull away quickly. "Shit! I'm so sorry." His expression was unreadable and that made Trinity want to run and hide in a hole. Instead, she placed her head in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed." she mumbled before attempting to turn away. Then Roman grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him landing his lips hard on top of hers.

Trin was shocked at first, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Their kiss was hard and sloppy as if they've been holding their desires back for forever. Roman's hands roamed down her back to grab her voluminous booty hard. She moaned her pleasure into his mouth and deepened their kiss. Then He scooped her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. With just a towel separating them, she felt his excitement press into her and she gasped. Roman broke the kiss to move to her neck, sucking on it gently. "Roman." she sighed. "Take me to bed." He paused to meet her eyes. He said nothing, but the question was in his eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips before saying, "Please."

If someone had told Roman that he'd have Trinity in his bed calling out his name, he would have prepared himself better for that moment. Now, he's trying his hardest to not explode before she reached her max. Honestly, He was ready to blow as soon as he saw her in her black lace underwear. Now that he's actually banging his dick inside of her, he didn't know how long he could hold on. She was on on her stomach with her ass in the air for him and every time he went inside her, he never wanted to leave.

"Yes! Yes!" Trinity moaned into the pillow. Her walls tightened around him letting him know that she was about to cum. He let out a sigh of relief has he rammed into her hard over and over until he felt her tremble.

He released himself inside of her as they both rode their wave together. Moments passed before Roman pulled out of her and flopped down in his back. That was one of the most incredible experiences he's ever had. He's never been that in sync with someone during sex before. Their chemistry was crazy and he silently hoped that this would change everything. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Then grabbed a blanket to cover them. This is what Roman wants forever.

Trinity knew that after this, things wouldn't be the same. She had to figure some stuff out. But as Roman's hands drew lazy circles on her stomach she wouldn't be able to to that tonight. She'd just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

* * *

 **That was chapter 11! Did you enjoy it? I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know how you feel about what just happened. Thanks for still reading! Means so much.**


	12. Think Again

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for updating this so slowly. I lost my notebook where I write the chapters. Please bare with me. I just finished finals and I** **'m back home with a little more free time. Here goes Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Trinity watched as Roman stacked his suitcases in the trunk. She was nervous to approach him after avoiding him all of yesterday. She had spent all Sunday out of the house doing anything she could to help her feel less guilty about what she did with Roman. She went to the gym, the movies, she even walked on the beach, but nothing helped. She still felt terrible. This isn't like her. She doesn't cheat and she doesn't lie, yet somehow she ends up sleeping with a guy that's not her boyfriend. How could she cheat on Seth after just two weeks? Seth was great, and sweet, and cute, and he treats her so well, but for some reason she couldn't deny her want for Roman. She thought she was over him. She thought she was done, but the way he looked at her and the way he held her that night, how could she not feel something? The thought terrified her. She just got with Seth. She likes Seth. And she's gonna stay with Seth because she knows he'll be there for her for a long time. Roman was too unpredictable and she doesn't need that right now. She needs stability and that was Seth.

She took a deep breath and carried her bags to the car. When Roman saw her approaching, he stopped what he was doing and watched her. His expression was curious and apprehensive. He hadn't spoken with her in a day and he didn't understand. From his perspective, that night was the best thing that could have happened. He thought that after what happened Trinity would give him another chance for them to be together. He spent the night with her in his arms dreaming about how it would feel to hold her every night. He was so sure that things would change for the better, but instead, she ignored him for an entire day and still won't speak to him now. He didn't understand women at all.

"Do you need help with those?" he said. He watched as she nodded and avoided eye contact. She handed him her bags and made sure not to touch him during the exchange. Then she turned and got in the passenger seat. He let out a deep breath and shook his head. This was gonna be a long ride.

Roman stole a glance at Trinity in the passenger seat. She stared out the window with an irritated expression on her face. His hand tightened on the steering wheel. What the hell is she irritated for? If anyone should be irritated it should be him. Sex with her was so good, so passionate, he knew it wasn't just him that felt it. He knew that she felt it too, which is why he found it baffling that she could stay away from him for an entire day. Even pissed at her he still wanted to hold her hand while he drove.

After five minutes of silent driving Roman cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, what happened to you yesterday?"

She shrugged and said, "Just been busy."

He shot her a skeptical look and mumbled, "Busy, huh?" He knew that she was avoiding him. But why? "Are we gonna talk about what happened or are you gonna just ignore me for another 24 hours?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Am I missing something here? I thought we were good. We both wanted this, right?"

"Not now, Roman."

"Then when? I never like to be pushy, but damn, Trin."

"Just drop it, please" she pleaded, still not looking at him. He clenched his jaw and pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping the car so we can talk."

"But I don't want to talk."

"Well, you are. What's going on?"

"What?"

"Why have you been ignoring me, woman? I thought the other night was-"

"That was a one time thing." she interrupted, finally looking into his eyes. "That day had us both feeling... It wasn't supposed to happen, okay?"

He stared at her for what felt like forever before his eyes turned cold and he looked away. "When are you gonna tell Seth?"

"Tell him what?"

He looked back at her confused. "About what we did. I want to be there when you do."

"I'm not going to tell him." she said looking down at her lap.

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "You're not gonna tell him what happened?"

"No, and you aren't either." her serious eyes landed on his. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the smallest person in the world. His look wasn't disgust, or anger. It was disappointment. She turned away from him and stared out the window. "Can you please keep this to yourself?"

He started the car back up and turned back onto the road. "Sure, whatever."

When they arrived at the arena, Roman grabbed his bags quickly and walked into the building without glancing Trinity's way. She knew that she deserved being ignored by him, but it still hurt. She didn't want to him to be upset with her. Especially not before TV.

"There you guys are! You're late did you know that?" Mark approached with papers in one hand and a cell phone in the other. " We need you guys to-" He paused when he saw their facial expressions. "You two alright?"

Roman stole a quick glance at Trinity before relaxing his face that he didn't realize was tense and said, "Yeah, we're good. Traffic was horrible."

"Well put your game faces on because you guys have a lot of work to do. Starting tonight, you both will compete together in tag team action, which means no more valeting if we can help it, which means you guys need to come up with tag team moves. We are entering into a new area. Every match needs to be excellent, so work hard. I'll check in with you guys before the show starts to see what you come up with." With that, Mark walked away, leaving them staring after him.

Roman cleared his throat. "20 minutes, see you in the ring?"

Trin nodded. "I'll meet you there."

He mimicked her nod and headed down the hallway towards the locker room. Normally, he'd be excited to spend extra time with Trinity, but after that car ride he really needed to be away from her for a little. He didn't know if he was pissed at her or pissed at himself for thinking that she had changed her mind.

15 minutes later Roman was walking to the ring while checking his emails on his phone. Then he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Sasha in the ring waving at him. He couldn't help but smile at her her smile. At least she was having a better morning than he was.

"Hey, where's Trin?" she asked as he entered the ring.

His smile fell slightly at the mention of Trinity. "She's coming."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Uh, yeah. We kinda had a rough morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's staying at my place for two weeks."

Sasha's eyes grew wide as she slapped him on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow." Roman took a step back. "My bad. I didn't know that was something I was supposed to be telling people."

She rolled her eyes. "When did this happen?"

"She came to my house Friday night." he said as he leaned against the turnbuckle.

"So you guys spent the whole weekend together? That had to be hard considering how you can look but not touch." she laughed until she saw his blank expression. "What? Did you..." she looked around before moving closer to him and lowered her voice. "...touch?"

His face remained blank until he heard voices coming closer. At that moment, Roman cleared his throat and looked toward the voices. Sasha faced the ramp and saw Seth and Trinity approaching the ring. Seth was talking to her as if he was telling a story and Trin looked interested until she stole a quick glance at Roman. After that, her whole demeanor changed and she was suddenly tense. Sasha looked back at Roman, who was staring at his phone as if the most important thing in the world was on it.

Her eyes got wide, and she gasped aloud. That sound caught Roman's attention and his head snapped up to see her gaping at him and pointing her finger. He moved quickly to pull her to the opposite side of the ring away from the ears of Trinity and Seth. "Stop looking at me like that." he whispered

"I cannot believe you two had sex! Geez, man, can you try to keep it in your pants." She whispered back.

He gave her a hard look. "Look, it was one night thing. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, whatever."

"It didn't. According to her, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"She said that?"

He nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the other couple. "And she doesn't want to say anything to Seth... She still chose him."

"I'm so sorry, Roman." Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a close hug. After a second he hugged her back.

Trinity stared at Sasha and Roman embracing in the ring. She couldn't help the sharp feeling she felt in her chest. They were just hugging. That didn't mean anything, right? Why did she care anyways? She was with-"

"Trin, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

Seth gave her a weird look. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. What is it."

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to, ya know, be my date to the, uh, Hall of Fame?" After two weeks of dating, he still got nervous to ask her on a date.

Trinity couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will." She reached up to give him a peck on his lips and a hug."

They broke their embrace at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw Roman leaning on the ropes. "I hate to break this up, but we got some work to do."

"Ah, you're right. Duty calls." Seth kissed Trin's temple. "I'll see ya later, sweetheart." He said as he began to walk away. "Come on, Boss, we're supposed to get our make up done together."

Sasha rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh my God. I'll see you guys later." She gave Roman's arm a squeeze and said, "We'll talk later, okay?"

He just nodded and she exited the ring. That exchange didn't go unnoticed by Trinity. When Sasha was out of earshot, Trinity entered the ring and began to stretch. "Since when were you two so buddy buddy?"

He shot her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Sasha. Since when were you guys close?"

"I wouldn't say we were close."

"Yeah, well you guys seem pretty close."

Roman narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why do you care?"

Trinity's eyes widened for a second before she looked away and shot to her feet. "I was thinking that we could start with a tag finisher because it'll take longer than just coming up with the regular tag in, tag out moves ya know?"

Roman just watched her with his arms still folded. The fact that she changed the subject so quickly let him know that there was something that she wasn't saying.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, folding her arms like his.

"Like what?"

"Like..." she waved her hands nonchalantly. "...that."

He smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Were you listening before?"

"You think we should start with a finisher first. I agree."

"Okay, good..." He was still looking at her and not moving. He was making her uncomfortable and he knew it, but she would not admit it out loud. Her pride wouldn't let her. Instead, she decided to push through and get things done. "So, I was thinking that we would combine both of hour signature moves and make it into a double team kind of thing."

"So... My superman punch and and your rear view?"

She chuckled softly. "No, I was thinking your Samoan drop and my leg drop."

"Hmm..." Roman rubbed his chin and looked to the outside of the ring. "Yo, Damien!" he called out. When Damien Sandow looked up, Roman motioned for him to come to the ring.

"What up, Reigns! How's it going, Trin?"

Trinity smiled and waved. Damien always made her happy.

"What's up, man. You feel like being our punching bag for a little?" Roman asked.

Damien shrugged. "Why not? It's the most action I'll get in while."

As he climbed in the ring, Roman shook his hand and said his thanks. Then Trinity pulled him in for a hug. "You deserve better." She whispered.

"In due time, Trin, in due time." She chuckled and nodded. "Alright, so what we workin' on?"

"We needed to come up with a tag finisher and Trinity had the idea of a Samoan drop and leg drop combo."

"Cool, let's do this."

For the next 30 minutes they worked on their tag finisher. They were making great progress, but something still felt off. "I think this could work, but it doesn't have that big finisher feel to it yet."

They were all breathing heavily as they agreed. "Alright, champ. What can we do to make this have a big finisher feel?" Trinity said.

He pointed to her first. "You..." then he pointed to the corner turnbuckle. "...up there."

"So, you want me to break my ass?"

Roman laughed. "You're not gonna break your ass. Have you seen your ass?" Trinity's mouth dropped open as she playfully slapped his arm. "Ah!" he said as he laughed harder. This time Sandow joining him. "Okay, but honestly, you do top rope moves all the time."

"Yeah but I'm always landing on my stomach, not my booty! I'm not doing it."

"Come on." he pleaded.

"No."

"Trin."

"No." this time she crossed her arms.

Roman sighed aloud. "Alright, Damien, you do it." In one quick motion, he scooped Trinity up in a fireman's carry."

"Ah! Roman, put me down!"

"Nope, you don't wanna do it so Sandow's gonna show you how it's done." He nodded for Damien to start climbing the ropes.

"I swear to God, if you drop me!"

"You'll what?" he said with a laugh in his throat. She began to struggle against on his shoulders, but his grip remained firm. "Say you'll at least try it from the top rope."

"Is this how you get people to do stuff? You Samoan drop them until the agree!"

"Just say yes, woman!"

"Fine, fine! Just put me down!"

Roman raised his arm in victory as he began to place her on her feet. Instead of fully letting go, she wrapped her arm around his neck and jumped on his back to apply the sleeper hold. "Woah!"

Trinity laughed. "You're such a jerk!"

"You go, girl" Damien yelled.

"You're supposed to be on my side man." Damien shrugged and Roman rolled his eyes. "Alright, Bubbles, you really wanna do this?" he said playfully.

"You started it, Buttercup."

He laughed and flipped her over his shoulder, so that she landed on her butt. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Quickly, Trinity got up and jumped on Roman to apply the guillotine choke. "You're so cocky!" Roman walked them towards the ropes and tried to toss her over, but the hold was on tight. He stepped up on the rope to attempt to get her body over, but instead he felt himself going over too. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" she yelled.

"You're strong, baby, but you're not that strong." he laughed, but then stopped when he felt her tighten her arms. They began to teeter on the ropes. On of his legs was on the ground and the other was on rope. He thought about just pulling them both back into the ring but, before he could do it, he felt a pair of hands pushing them both over the ropes. They fell onto the outside floor and let out a groan.

When they sat up to look in the ring they saw Sandow doing a victory dance and wave. "You're welcome."

Roman looked at Trinity and she stared back. After a moment of silence, they both broke out in laughter and fell onto their backs. "Are you okay?" he said through chuckles.

She nodded as she tried to stop laughing. "Are you? I had that hold on pretty tight."

"Yeah, I'm good." He stood up and offered his hand to Trinity to help her up. Her hand was small in his, but somehow they fit together. "Uh, you wanna get back in there and try out that finisher?"

She nodded as their hand remained clasped together. Roman turned to get in the ring, but Trinity pulled him back into her and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry." was all she said as she held on to him.

Roman knew what she was sorry for and part of him didn't want to accept it. Part of him was still pissed that she'd choose Seth over him. But he knew he couldn't be pissed at her forever. He wasn't strong enough to be. So, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. If this is how it has to be, then so be it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hope to update soon. I'll be writing about Wrestlemania week next. Tell me how you feel about what's going on! What do you think should happen at Wrestlemania? Let me know!**

 **S/N: If you're wondering about the moves that I used in the story, I suggest finding them on Youtube. It might help visualize this better.**


	13. Tell Him

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Shout out to those of you who have been rocking with me since chapter 1! Here** **'s chapter 13. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Good job tonight you two. The crowd loves you guys together."

Trinity beamed at Stephanie McMahon's words. Tonight they wrestled together in a tag match against Zack Ryder and Emma. Her and Roman work so well together. Their styles are so different, yet they compliment each other so well. She secretly hoped that creative would keep them together for a while. For entertainment purposes only, of course.

"You have a meeting with Mark Carrano to go over your Wrestlemania week schedule. Keep this up and you might have some merch coming your way." Stephanie winked and walked away.

Trinity stood in front of Roman and grinned up at him. "They like us! They really like us!" She said playfully.

Roman chuckled. "Of course they do. You were great out there."

"Yeah, you were alright." she smirked back.

"You know what, I take it back. You were a little sloppy."

Trin feigned surprise and slapped his chest. He laughed and said, "Woman, quit abusing me before I call HR on you."

It was Trinity's turn to laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to see Mark or what?"

"Are you done hitting me?"

She turned to walk away. "We'll see." Roman stared after her for a moment then shook his head and followed her.

Trinity poked her head inside of Marks office. "Hey, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, have a seat. You guys are gonna be pretty busy for the next week and a half."

Roman sat down and said, "Aren't we always?"

Mark ignored Roman's comment and handed them a piece of paper. "Okay, so here's a list of all your appearances for Wrestlemania week. Since your WWE Champion you have to fly out a little bit earlier than everyone else. And since you, Trinity, are in a storyline with him you also have to fly out earlier."

They both looked over their schedule in front of them. 16 appearances in 8 days.

"I hope you guys actually like each other and aren't just acting for the cameras because you both have to be believable for every single appearance. Can you guys handle that?"

Roman looked at Trinity and she stared back. Questions apparent in both of their eyes. He didn't know if he could get through a week with Trinity by his side 24/7. He could barely handle 2 days without him doing something stupid. The look she was giving him wasn't helping either. She looks as if she knows that something might happen between them if they are left in a room long enough. After a moment, she broke their eye contact and nodded at Carrano.

"We'll be okay."

"Good. Pack your bags because your plane to Dallas leaves in the morning."

They left Mark's office feeling a little overwhelmed. "I guess this really happening, huh?"

"Yep, we're going to Wrestlemania."

Trinity's smile grew wider until she just couldn't contain her excitement. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Surprisingly, Roman wasn't caught off guard by her hug. He actually had the urge to hug her as soon as they left the office. They didn't embrace often, but when they did, neither of them wanted to retract.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The sound of Seth's voice made Trinity jump back so fast that she created her own breeze. He was watching them with a confused expression. Trinity took a moment to compose herself before plastering a smile on her face and approaching Seth. "Hey, babe." She kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug. "We were just excited about Wrestlemania week. We just got our schedule."

"Huh, that is exciting." He said only glancing at Trin for a second before locking his gaze on Roman's.

It was like they were having a silent conversation with each other. Roman's arms were folded as he immediately became defensive. He didn't care for the look he was receiving from Seth.

"You ready to go, Trin?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me go get my things."

"Where you guys going?" Sasha appeared beside Roman.

"I'm taking my lady out to dinner." Seth draped his arm around Trinity's shoulders and gave Roman a small smirk.

"Cool. We were about to go eat too." She said motioning to Roman. His eyebrows rose and she just nodded and smiled.

"You are?" Trinity couldn't help the feeling she felt in her stomach. That shouldn't affect her like this.

He nodded and just said, "Yep."

"Well, you guys should join us. We were just gonna go to a local bar." Seth looked at Trinity as if he was trying to figure out what she was saying.

"No, that's okay. You guys have a lot of catching up to do. As do we." Sasha grabbed Roman's forearm and began to lead them away. "We'll see you guys later."

After they were out of earshot, Roman leaned down and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Seth was being rude. Even though you deserve it, I didn't like it."

He stopped."What did I do?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe slept with his girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Roman didn't respond because he knew she was right. He wasn't the greatest friend to Seth, but it was hard to be friends with the guy that's sleeping with the woman he has feelings for. Roman blew out a breath and shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to deal with this right now. "Hey!" he called after Sasha. "Were you serious about that food?"

Trinity watched as Sasha and Roman walked away. She was so confused as to what was happening. She hated how her stomach was in knots and the fact that she had the urge to snatch Sasha away from Roman by her weave.

"What's going on, Trin?"

Her head snapped towards Seth as if she just remembered that he was standing there. "What?"

"I'm not blind, Trinity. I see the way he looks at you and I know he has feelings for you. It's stupidly obvious."

Trinity remained silent. She wasn't ready for this conversation.

"I don't give a damn if he likes you or not as long as he doesn't overstep his boundaries. The question I want to know is do you have feelings for him?"

This was it. This was her time to come clean about everything. She knew she had to be honest with him, but being honest with him meant that she had to be honest with herself.

"No. I don't."

The look of relief on his face made Trinity feel so disgusted with herself. She was such a coward. Seth pulled her in by the waist and landed his lips on top of hers. His kiss was soft and sweet like he was savoring the taste of her lips.

Seth's kisses always made her tingle. She didn't know if it was because of her feelings for him or if just because he was a good kisser. Either way, she knew that she'd rather be kissing than talking.

"Ew, get a room!" They broke their kiss to see Paige and Alicia walk past them with a disgusted look on their faces.

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat."

She smiled and nodded. Hopefully, food will help ease her guilt and make her feel better about herself. Yeah, that should work.

It was 7am on a Saturday morning and Trinity and Roman were boarding the plane to Dallas. They had an interview with a local news station at 11 then they had a autograph signing at 2. They ended up being able to sit next to each other which Roman was grateful for because he didn't really like talking to strangers that early in the morning.

They haven't said much to each other while boarding the plane. Trinity was still thinking about him and Sasha. It's not her place to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. Roman was sitting next to the window and he wore his signature beanie with his headphones over his ears. His head rested on the the headrest and his eyes were closed. She knew he was awake because it always took him an hour to fall asleep. After a couple of minutes of being settled on the plane, Trinity spoke up.

"So... How was your night."

Roman opened one eye and lifted one side of his headphone off of his ear. Trinity noticed that the corner of his mouth lifted slightly like he knew she'd ask that eventually. "It was good. How was yours?"

"Mine was good too."

He closed his eye and and put his headphone back over his ear. "Good."

Trinity stared at him for a long time. Roman felt the heat of her stare, but he refused to open his eyes. He knew she wanted to know what he and Sasha did last night. He wouldn't say though. He'd rather let her think whatever she wanted because it was fun for him to think that Trinity might actually be jealous for whatever reason.

They day went by pretty fast. Their first interview was the standard news interview. They asked them the basic questions about Wrestlemainia and if they were ready for it. Most of the questions were directed towards Roman, but he always made sure to include Trinity which she appreciated.

At their autograph signing there were a lot of people who complimented their relationship and in-ring chemistry. There was one guy who asked Roman if he asked Trinity to marry him yet. When he said no, the guy responded by saying, "Dude, what? Yo, Naomi, if you want a real man who ain't too scared to commit, hit me up!" Roman had laughed at first, but after the 5th guy tried to hit on Trin, he began to get irritated. After a while he almost spoke up and got ready to give this guy a piece of his mind, but Trinity stopped him by resting her hand on his thigh. That motion alone was able to distract him for a little while.

The signing went longer than usual and they ended up not leaving til 8pm. On their way to the hotel, Roman got a call from Sasha.

"Hey, Goldilocks!"

"Why do people insist on giving me ridiculous nicknames?"

Sasha laughed. "How did everything go today? Were you able to control your hormones and everything?"

He rolled his eyes, but let out a little laugh. "Was there a reason for you calling me?"

"Okay, don't act like you don't like talking to me. But yes there is a reason. I need to ask for a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to be my date for the Hall of Fame."

"What? Isn't that breaking kayfabe or something?"

"I'm not sure... but I figured we should be good because Seth is taking Trin."

"He is?" Roman glanced quickly at Trinity who was staring right at him.

"Of course. They're dating remember?"

"Don't remind me. Look let me call you back later."

"So was that a yes?"

"Yes, Sasha, I'll take you."

"Yay! Okay, you can hang up. Just remember to keep it in your pants tonight!"

Roman hung up to the sound of Sasha laughing. Even though she teased him, he knew that she understood his situation and never judges him for real. She was a cool chick.

"I thought you said you and Sasha weren't close?" Her tone was more curious than accusatory, but it still held a little weight.

"What?"

"You said that you and Sasha weren't close?"

"We're not."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "The fact that she just called you out of the blue shows that you're lying."

Roman smirked and turned his entire body to face her. "Okay, maybe we are close. So what?"

She shrugged. She tried her best to act like she didn't care, but her body was still very tense. "I was just curious. You said you guys weren't close, but that wasn't true."

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"The fact that me and Sasha are friends."

"It doesn't bother me that you guys are _friends._ " She mumbled.

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" She said somewhat defensively.

Their driver pulled up to their hotel and opened their doors. Roman got out without finishing their conversation.

Trinity got out of the car more forcefully than she intended. She made it to the desk before Roman and told the concierge her name.

"Ah, yes. Here you are. You in room 412 with a Joe Anoa'i."

"What? I don't know a Joe-" Trinity's eyes widened. "You mean Roman Reigns?"

"Yes. It also says he goes by Roman Reigns."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Mccray. That's what it says here in the reservations book."

"What's going on?" Roman approached the desk to stand next to Trin.

The concierge took a second to ogle him before answering his question. "Um, apparently we have made a mistake and it seems that you and she will be sharing a room during your stay."

"Which is completely absurd." Trinity said aloud.

Roman shook his head and smiled sweetly at the woman behind the desk. "Excuse her, she gets a little cranky when it's past her bedtime."

Trinity scowled and hit his arm. He seemed unfazed as he continue to speak with the concierge. "Your name is Lauren, correct." She nodded quickly as if she couldn't believe he knew her name. She was clearly wearing a name tag. "Look, I don't wanna cause any problems, but is there any way you can find one of us another room? I'd owe you one." Roman smiled his charming smile and Trinity could have thrown up at the way the woman was looking at him. She rolled her eyes and scoffed out loud.

"Well, sir, I wish I could give you what your asking for, but as you know this is Wrestlemania weekend. We're booked to the ceiling."

"That's alright, sweetheart. We'll be okay." He winked at her and went to grab his bags.

"Um, what? I'm still not okay with this."

Roman walked past her to the elevators and said, "Bummer."

Trinity didn't know the exact time Roman became the most irritating man in the world, but he sure 'nuff earned the honor.

They reached their room and Roman opened the door to let Trinity in first. Their room was pretty big. There was a large window with a beautiful view of the skyline and a king sized bed sitting in the middle of the space.

Trinity said nothing as she dropped her bags on the side of the bed and went to go brush her teeth in the bathroom. Roman took that time to call his daughter. He wanted to speak to her before he didn't have the time to.

"Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl. Did your mom let you answer the phone?"

"Uh huh. I knew it was you."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your face was flashing on her phone, daddy, duh."

He chuckled. "Right. Well, I just wanted to tell you goodnight and I can't wait to see you in Dallas."

She yawned into the phone. "I can't wait to see you too! Mommy said that I can watch you beat people up."

"Yep, you sure can. It's past your bedtime, baby, I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay, daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. See you soon." Roman hung up his phone and placed it on bed beside him.

"Talking to another 'not so close' friend?"

Roman turned to see Trinity standing there in flannel shorts and a tank top. She wasn't looking at him, but at her phone.

Roman took a deep breath and stood up. "Okay, what's your problem?"

"What?" She said meeting his eyes.

"You heard me. What's your problem? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Yeah, you are. Ever since my phone call in that car, you seem very irritated by everything. What are you not saying?"

"Fine." She dropped her phone and moved closer to him. "I think Sasha is too distracting."

Roman's eyebrows drew closer. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think that if you two get involved, she'll be distracting to you and we don't need that. Especially not right now."

"If this isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one in a relationship with a co-worker, not me."

"Yes, but Seth isn't distracting to me."

"Cut the bullshit, Trin. You know the real reason you don't want me with Sasha is because you don't want me with anyone."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're fine with me being with another woman."

She met his fierce eyes and tried to muster up the strength to tell him off, but she failed and looked away.

When she did that he knew that he was right. In a soft voice, he spoke. "You're selfish."

"What?"

"I said you're selfish. You can't have me _and_ him, Trin! That's not fair. I'm not gonna sit here and keep pining after you hoping that one day you'll choose me. I'm not gonna watch you fall in love with someone while I'm over here thinking about what I could have done to make you want me. You can't keep me locked up in a room and only take me out when you want to play for while." He took a step closer so that they were now inches apart. "If you want me be a grown ass woman and tell me."

Trinity wanted to tell him. She did, but her head and her pride is keeping her words hostage. Roman made her nervous. She didn't know what to expect when being with him. He was constantly surprising her and that scared the hell out of her. Seth was different. He was predictable and easy. She could read him like a book. He was safe. She needed safe.

Trinity took a step back and looked away from Roman. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head and walking past her towards the bathroom.

Trinity felt 2 inches tall as she crawled into the bed and tucked herself under the covers. After a few minutes she heard Roman exit the bathroom. She looked up to see him standing in nothing but a pair of shorts and his hair in a ponytail. He ignored her heated gaze as her went to the opposite side of the bed and got in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"You're not gonna take the couch?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the couch. I should get to take the bed this time."

"Before, you were my guest. Now, we're both sharing this room. This bed is half mine so I'm sleeping in it. Goodnight." With that he turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

Trinity couldn't believe that she was going to be sleeping in the same bed with this guy after everything that happened. How she got in this situation she'll never know, but something has got to happen soon.

* * *

 **I loved writing this chapter. I had so many ideas so that's why this ran a little long. Let me know how you feel about what's happening. Also, let know who who you guys want to win the titles at Wrestlemania. Roman or Seth/ Sasha or Naomi. Your opinions will affect the story. Thanks guys for the reviews!**


	14. Holding On

**Just want to take a second to say that you guys are awesome! You motivate me to finish the story. I think you** **'ll like where this is going. This chapter will be kind of a filler just to establish where each character is at.**

* * *

It was 7 in the morning and the sun was starting to fill the hotel room. Trinity's eyes remained closed as she began to stir. For some reason, she felt more comfortable in this bed then she has in her own bed. She was too tired to think of why so, instead, she turned on her side and snuggled her face deeper into her pillow. All of a sudden, she felt arms tighten around body and pull her closer. Her first instinct was to move in even closer because she loves the feeling a warm body pressed up against hers, but then the memories of last night flooded into her head.

Her eyes shot open as she turned her head slowly to see Roman deep in sleep with strands of hair falling over his face. God, he's even a beautiful sleeper. Then she noticed that their legs were entangled together. Somehow, during the night, they ended up moving towards each other like they were magnets that needed to be together. It felt so good to be held like this, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that she's in Roman's arms and not Seth's.

Reluctantly she tried to remove his arms from around her, but instead he groaned and tightened them to keep her still. Her back against his chest made her lady parts tingle and she knew this was not okay. When she tried to move again, Roman spoke up. "Stop moving." She looked over to see his eyes still closed.

"Roman..." she said softly.

"Shh."

"Ro, let go."

"Trin, just be quiet and let me hold you for a couple more minutes."

Trinity wondered if he had forgotten about last night. She could have sworn he was mad at her and yet he still wanted to be close to her. Instead of putting her foot down and getting as far away from him as possible, she relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Five minutes went by with both of them just laying in each others arms. They were comfortable. Somehow their breaths were in sync and it felt like nothing could go wrong. Then Trinity's phone rang. She whined and grabbed her phone to see who was calling her.

Seth.

"Shit." She said sitting up.

"No." Roman whined. "I still have 2 more minutes."

"Seth is calling me!" She hissed at him.

"I don't care."

"What?"

He groaned and let go of her. "Fine. Answer the phone." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She took a moment to collect herself before answering her phone. "Hey, babe."

"Gooood morning, beautiful." Seth said cheerfully. "How did yesterday go for you?"

"Morning. It was fun. Exhausting, but fun."

" Good. My flight to Dallas just got in and I have to go do some morning interviews, but I want to take you out tonight."

"Tonight? I'm not sure if that'll work. You know my schedule is crazy."

"So is mine, but we're both free after 9 tonight."

"How do you know I'm free after 9?"

"You showed me your schedule before you left remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She looked over her shoulder to see shirtless Roman leaning on the headboard and texting on his phone. If she wasn't drooling before she was now.

"Look, sweetheart, I just wanted to spend some time with you before our schedule's got too hectic and we don't have time to see each other. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. I'll see you tonight."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 9. Which room are you in?"

"No!" She said quickly. "I'll meet you at your room. I'm in the middle of switching rooms anyways."

She heard Roman smack his teeth. And she turned to glare at him.

"Alright, babe. I'll see you tonight. Dress nice."

They said their goodbye's and ended their call. Trinity let out a breath and rubbed her face. She didn't know what Seth had planned, but it was probably a good idea for her not to spend another night in the same room as Roman.

"Hey. We got an appearance in an hour. You should go take a shower."

She looked at roman who was now digging through his suitcase. "Are you saying that I stink?"

He laughed lightly. "No. But you just did."

It was her time to laugh this time. "Jerk."

He smiled and said, "I was offering you the shower first because I tend to run long. Didn't want you accusing me of using all the hot water."

"Yeah, takes time to wash that big head of yours."

"Woah, taking shots at me already and the day has barely begun. Just for that, I'm taking the shower first." He grabbed his towel quickly and breezed past her towards the bathroom.

"No!" She raced him to the bathroom door, but he slipped inside before she could.

"Too slow." He smirked before closing the door.

Trinity rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. This was the Roman she liked. Fun and playful and the ability to make her laugh. It's like he completely forgot about last night and this morning. Or maybe he didn't forget and is just choosing not to think about it. Either way, she was just glad they weren't arguing anymore.

Their day began the same as yesterday. Morning interviews and fan signings. However, this time, they did separate signings. Trinity was sitting with the Bella twins and Roman was across the building doing a signing with Dean Ambrose and Cesaro.

"Sooo, Trin. How is is working with the Champ?" Nikki asked while signing a poster.

"It's really amazing. This storyline is the best thing that could have happened for my career."

"And for your sex life." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

Trin squinted her eyes and tilted her head back. "What the hell are you talking about, Twin?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! No way you and Roman aren't sleeping together behind the scenes. We see how you two act around each other."

"Mmhm, Trin, it's pretty obvious." Brie piped up.

"Yeah, so give us details. Is he as hot as everyone assumes he is?"

"Hey, I'm not dating Roman." She whispered sharply.

"You aren't?"

"No." she looked up and grinned at another fan. "I'm dating Seth."

"What!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Shh!"

"Trin, how the hell did that happen?" Brie said.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

"Ladies, your free to go to lunch." A producer told them. They all got up and headed towards catering.

"So you like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"More than Roman?"

Trinity didn't meet their gazes. "What do you mean?"

Nikki waved her hands nonchalantly and said, "I don't know, girl, I just can't see why you'd choose Seth over Roman. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Seth. He's a great guy, but I- I don't know. I guess I don't see why you'd choose him."

"Why _did_ you choose him?" Brie asked.

"Why are you guys making it seem like I had the choice between Roman and Seth? You guys are just assuming that Roman asked me out and I turned him down for another guy."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Oh, please. They way he looks at you? He probably tried to sneak make out sessions with you in between segments."

"Uh huh, and he probably told you how he felt, but you were too scared so you turned him down."

"What the hell are you two psychics?" Trinity mumbled.

"We're just observant." Nikki said as she bumped her shoulder with Trin's.

"So, why do you like Seth? Why are you with him?"

"Seth's great. He's sweet and fun and entertaining. I mean, he tells the best stories. He's passionate and he treats me so well."

The twins nodded in understanding. Then Nikki spoke up. "So how's the sex?"

"Nikki!" Brie scoffed.

"What? You were thinking it too and don't say you weren't." She turned back to Trinity. "So, how is it?"

"We haven't had sex yet." she said under her breath.

Nikki's mouth dropped wide open. "I'm sorry. It sounded like you said that you guys haven't had sex yet."

"He wanted to take things slow, alright? It's not that big a deal."

"Awh, that's sweet." Brie said.

"Oh whatever. You know damn well that if she was with the Samoan badass, they'd be wearing out the mattresses in every hotel across the states."

Trinity avoided their eyes and looked at her food.

"Oh my God, Trin. You did it didn't you?"

"Did what?" Brie asked.

"She slept with Roman."

"Please, Nikki, say it louder. I don't think enough people heard you."

Brie dropped her fork on her plate. "Okay, Trin, please explain to us what's going on."

Trinity took a deep breath and just filled the twins in on what's been going on lately. If she was being honest, it felt good to talk to someone about it. It felt better to not have to hold her feelings in anymore.

After her telling them everything. The twins took a moment to digest everythingthat was said.

Nikki blew out a breath. "Man, Trin, this is a shitty situation."

"You know what you have to do right?" Brie asked. Trinity shook her head oblivious to what Brie was getting at. "You have to tell Roman how you feel and you have to break it off with Seth. He's a wonderful person and he deserves to find someone that really really wants to be with him. Not someone who chose him second. No offense."

"I didn't choose him second!"

"You kinda did." Nikki chimed in. "Be real, Trin. Your head is with Seth, but your heart is with Roman. The sooner you admit that the sooner your problems become easier." With that, the twins threw their trash away and headed to their next appearance.

The twins were right and she hated it.

Across the building, Roman was signing autographs alongside his buddies Dean and Cesaro. They always had a great time hanging out with each other even if they had fans interrupting them mid sentence.

"I'm telling you guys, the coffee here is wonderful. I'd drink it everyday if I could."

"Zo, you do drink it everyday." Roman laughed.

"What ever. You fellas have to try this." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

Dean shook his head. "No thanks, man. We're more of the beer drinking guys." Roman nodded in agreement. "Speaking of beer, me and Renee are going out with Brie and Bryan tonight. You guys wanna join?"

Cesaro shrugged. "I'm in. I'm sure I can find a date before tonight."

"Cool, how bout you, brotha?"

"Nah, man. Sounds like a couple thing. I wouldn't have a date."

"What about, uh, Trinity?" Cesaro said nonchalantly while taking another swig of his drink.

"She's dating Seth."

Cesaro almost choked on the liquid in his mouth when he heard the words Roman had just said. "What? When did this happen?"

"Like a month ago."

"Why doesn't anybody tell me anything." he said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Wait, so you're okay with him dating your woman?"

"She's not my woman."

"Yeah, 'cuz he fucked up." Dean chimed in.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't fuck up. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Sure." Dean said sarcastically before turning to Cesaro. "He took too long to tell her how he felt and sent her right into the arms of another guy."

"Sucks, man. Trin's a keeper." Cesaro said.

"Are we done with this conversation?" Roman asked now irritated.

Dean smirked. "It's all good, man. You sill have time to get her back."

"What if I don't want her back?"

Dean and Cesaro laughed. "Yeah, alright, bro." They stood up to exit making sure to pat Roman's shoulders as they passed.

Roman shook is head. "You guys suck!" That only made them laugh louder.

It was 9:15 pm and Seth and Trinity were walking hand in hand down the streets of Dallas.

"Seth, where are we going?"

"Like I'd ruin the surprise." He grinned.

She chuckled. "Well these shoes are killing me, so it better be worth it."

"It is, trust me."

They continued walking for a couple of more minutes before Seth finally led them to the entrance of a park. It was dark, but the park was well lit.

"It's beautiful out here." Trinity said.

"I knew you'd like it. This isn't even the best part." Seth guided them deeper into the park until they started hearing music. He stopped them right as they were getting closer to the sound. "Okay, now close your eyes." She clung to his arm and closed her eyes as he lead them to their destination. "Alright, we're here."

She opened her eyes to see a small secluded area that, to Trinity, looked like a grassy cul-de-sac surrounded by trees. The trees were lined with small lights and there was a two person band standing at the edge playing soft music. In the very center of the area there was a small table for two with a silver tray sitting in the middle. Trinity was at a lost for words.

"I wanted to celebrate our one month together." Seth said as he wrapped his arms arms around her waist.

"This is gorgeous." she breathed out.

He kissed her neck then her temple. "You're gorgeous."

She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her around his neck. "This is too much. I don't deserve any of this."

Seth scoffed. "What do you mean? You're the best girl I've ever been with. You deserve the world."

"Seth..."

Before she could say more, he planted his lips on top of hers. She relaxed into the kiss and inched in closer. Their tongues danced together until they needed to come up for air. "Trin, if we keep going like this I won't be able to make it through the rest of our date."

She nodded and wiped the corners of her mouth. "Right." She put some distance between them and motioned to the silver tray on the table. "What's on the menu?"

He took her hand and led them to the table. "This, sweetheart, is a five star meal that a queen like you deserves." He lifted the lid and revealed two large hamburgers with fries on the side. Trinity's eyes lit up as she plopped down in the seat that Seth held out for her.

"Why does this burger look prettier than me."

Seth laughed aloud and sat in the chair opposite that Trinity. "Nothing is prettier than you, Trin, but I will admit the burger is not so far behind."

Trinity reached for her burger and took a bite. "Mmhmgmg. Seth I'm going to kill you for giving this to me."

"We'll suffer tomorrow, babe." He said before taking a big bite out of his burger.

They enjoyed their meal together as the band serenaded them in the background. Trinity took a moment to examine her surroundings. The fact that Seth put all of this together just for her made her realize just how good of a guy he really is and she didn't deserve him. She was a liar and a cheater and and he was too good for her. She wanted to be honest with him before things went too far, but then he surprised her with dinner in the park and the band and burgers. She didn't have the heart to turn it all down.

"I don't wanna toot my own horn, but this was a wonderful idea."

She laughed then leaned over to give him a soft peck. "You did good, Rollins."

"As much as I'd like to keep kissing you, there's something else we gotta do."

"What else could you possibly have planned?"

"You just wait." He lead them out of the park and to a car that was parked off to the side. He opened the door for her then slid in after. "Driver, you know where to go."

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"Just hold tight, babe. We'll be there soon."

"Can I at least get a hint. Are we gonna be eating more burgers because I don't think my body can handle it."

"We're not eating anymore burgers. I know how you are about your portion portion control." he grinned.

They arrived at their destination and they exited the car. "Here we are." he said smiling up at the building.

"A boutique?"

"Not just any boutique." He said grabbing her hand and guiding them inside. It was a very big store aligned with hundreds of dresses. They were immediately greeted by a middle-aged woman with dark hair that was pulled up into a high bun. "Trin, this is Lidia. She's here to help you pick out a dress for the Hall of Fame."

Trin's mouth opened slightly as her eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Seth laughed. "Babe, when I saw your schedule I knew you'd have no time to buy a dress so I called in a favor. Lidia agreed to open her store up after hours so we can find you something to wear. I want you to look and feel like the queen you are." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I don't know what to say." She was truly at a loss for words. Why the hell did he have to be so thoughtful.

Lidia spoke up this time. "You can thank him later, let's get you into some dresses." She smiled and took Trinity's hand to lead her to the dressing room.

Trinity tried on a couple of dresses in every style. She almost always chose short dresses over long ones because she loved her legs. Seth gravitated towards the more form fitting dresses that accentuated her curves. All of the dresses she tried were pretty, but none of them were really her. Until the last one. "That's it. That's your dress." Seth said.

She was in a short and silver crystal embellished dress with a low cut back. It hugged her body perfectly and she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror.

"Babe, this is yours. It shines like the star you are." He said walking up behind her.

She turned to him and smiled. "Since when were you so corny."

"Since you put on that dress and made me question this no sex thing."

"So... You're questioning the no sex thing?" Trinity isn't a nymph. She didn't need to have sex everyday, but she is human. It would be nice if Seth would let up and just take her to bed. Especially after being with Roman. Maybe it would ease her guilt... Maybe.

"I'm always questioning the no sex thing every time I see you." He kissed her forehead. "But then I think about how it would feel when we're both in the same place and we're both ready to take our relationship to the next level. When we finally do make love, Trinity, it won't just be because we wanted to, it would be because needed to." He tilted her chin up and covered her lips with his. It was slow and satisfying, but it wasn't enough for her. It would never be enough for her.

Lidia cleared her throat and the pair slit apart. "Excuse me, Seth, but I don't need you to get her all sweaty in this beautiful dress."

He chuckled softly. "Sorry. We'll take this one."

"Good choice."

Trinity said her goodbye's to Seth as they parted ways at the elevators. He said that he needed to take the stairs to work off the tent in his pants he got from their make out session in the car. It was around midnight when she finally entered her hotel room. Roman was sitting on the bed in a white tank stop and some basketball shorts with his headphones on. He looked up when he saw her come in. She gave a small wave and said, "Hey."

He removed his headphones as his eyebrows drew in closer. "I thought you'd be staying with blondie tonight?"

Trin shrugged and flopped on the bed. "He has an early morning."

Roman nodded in understanding. In his mind he was thinking that Seth was an idiot to let Trin go to bed alone, but who was he to judge their relationship. Instead of speaking up, he grabbed a stack of UNO cards and began shuffling them. "Wanna play?"

* * *

 **Whew! Even though it's kinda long, I thought I needed to develop Seth and Trin's relationship more. How do you guys feel about it? Also, keep letting me know who you guys want to see win Wrestlemaina. Hall of Fame is next! Can't wait for you guys to read it.**


	15. Hall of Signs

**Sorry for the late update! I just started summer school and it** **'s kicking my butt. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! They keep getting better and better. Here's the next chapter! Shout out to Renee Young's Unfiltered episode that gave us more insight on who Roman really is. It helped me write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"You stepped on her bunny!?"

"It was an accident! I was a big kid and it was so small."

"You're a rabbit killer." Trinity laughed as she put down another card.

They were sitting on their large bed playing with Uno cards. Trinity had changed out of her dress into some comfortable sweats and a tank top and was sitting cross legged opposite of Roman. They spent an hour just playing cards and talking about anything.

"She still makes me feel guilty about it. She calls me like once every 2 months to just say, 'Joe, you killed my rabbit, the least you could do is...' blah blah blah" He waved his hand nonchalantly.

Trinity laughed out loud, which made Roman join in. Once they calmed down Roman slapped down a draw 4 card and said, "Bow! That's for laughing at me."

Trin feigned surprise as she took 4 cards out of the stack. "You're a mean guy Roman Reigns."

He chuckled. "Speaking of guys." he said while clearing his throat. "How come your here playing cards and not somewhere with loverboy Rollins." He asked the questioned lightly, but Trinity knew his words held a little weight.

She shrugged and played another card. "I told you. He has to wake up early."

"Okay, What's the real reason? He's always had an early morning and that's never stopped him from bringing a wom-"

"Why does it matter?" She interrupted.

Roman's eyebrows drew in, clearly confused at why she was tense. "Uh, I was just curious."

Trinity closed her eyes and and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry for snapping."

He shrugged and put down a card. "Uno."

"We're taking things slow." She blurted out. "That means no spending the night with each other until we're both ready."

Nodding, Roman said, "That's understandable."

"Isn't it?" she asked as if she was trying to convince herself that Seth's no sex rule was a good thing.

"Yeah, that's- Wait." He paused, taking a moment to think. "You and Seth haven't slept together yet?"

Trinity's eyes got wide as she now realize that she was talking about her sex life, or lack there of, with Roman. Of all people! Now embarrassed, she looked down at her cards. "Um, I guess it appears that way."

Roman dropped his cards on the bed and held his hands up. "Hold on, you're telling me that all this time you and Seth have been together, you two never hooked up." She shook her head and then he motioned between himself and Trinity. "But me and you..." She nodded slowly. Putting the pieces together in his head, he said, "So, I did, but he didn't"

She stared at him blankly as a few moments passed. Then all of a sudden, she watched as his lips curved into a slow, wide, shit-eating grin. Her nostrils flared as she quickly grabbed a pillow and started whacking him with it.

His laughter roared throughout the room. "I didn't say anything!" he yelled all while being hit repeatedly.

"You're such an ass!" She said, now smiling as she pummels him with her pillow.

After a couple more hits, he grabbed his own pillow and started returning the favor. She screamed in laughter as they began to really duke it out. After minutes of fighting, there was a loud bang on their door. They both dropped to the floor quickly and hid behind their bed, trying to contain their laughter. "Would you guys quit making so much noise! It's 2am!"

"Sorry!" they both said together before bursting into fits of giggles and falling back on the floor.

"You hit like a child." Trinity said turning her head to look at him.

"Woman, I was holding back so I didn't knock your ass across the room."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. They fell into comfortable silence as they lay there on the floor. A couple of minutes had passed and Roman's eyes drifted shut, but still, Trinity spoke up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he said with his eyes still closed.

"Your name is Joe, right?"

His eyes opened slightly as he looked over at her with a confused expression. "Yeah...?"

"Then how come I never hear anybody call you Joe? Even outside of work."

He took a moment to think about her question. "My family calls me Joe. Except for my dad. He calls me Leati." He stared at the ceiling. "I guess, the people that are closer to my heart call me Joe and the ones that I tend to keep at a distance call me Roman."

Trinity nodded in understanding. "So you tell people when they earn the right to call you Joe."

"No." He turned to look at her. "They'll know."

She didn't know exactly what he meant, his gaze was locked on hers and in that moment it didn't matter. He filled the gap between them and covered her mouth with his. It wasn't soft, it wasn't hard. It wasn't fast, it wasn't slow. It wasn't needy, nor greedy. The kiss was just right. They could both stay in this kiss forever. But Roman knew it wouldn't last forever. He knew that in the morning, she'd be back with Seth and he'd be by himself.

Using all of the willpower he had left, he broke the kiss. They were nose to nose and their heated stares were on one another. Trinity saw in his eyes that he wanted to say so much, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to say it, and she didn't know how to receive it, so instead, she just shook her head and said. "It's okay."

He nodded and kept her gaze. She reached behind her to unplug the lamp in the wall, instantly making the room dark. Then she pulled the blanket from off of the bed and covered both of their bodies with it.

"Trin, What are you-"

"Shh." She said, while moving closer to lay her head on his chest. "Just go to sleep."

Roman didn't know exactly what was going on, but he wasn't fighting it. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and shut his eyes.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Trinity went to get ready in Seth's room and Sasha came to get ready in Roman's.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Nothing happened. We just played some cards and talked." Roman said while tying his bowtie. He had to raise his voice because Sasha was in the bathroom doing her makeup and she had no problem yelling between the rooms to have this conversation.

"Talked about what?"

"I don't know. Anything and everything."

"And that's it?" She said coming out of the bathroom with a brush in her hand. One side of her hair was in a ponytail and the other side was down as if she was in the process of straightening it.

"Yeah that's it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sasha wasn't buying any of it. She knew something happened last night because something always happens when they're left in a room alone. It's like they can't help it. So she just stood there staring at Roman with her arms crossed until he confessed. It didn't take long for him to crack because Roman was a big softy when it came to women.

"Okay, fine. I kissed her, alright? We kissed and then we fell asleep and that was it. Stop looking at me like that."

Sasha just shook her head. "You two are unbelievable. Seriously, maybe the worst people ever."

"What?"

"Did either of you take into consideration that your decisions may hurt someone you truly care about, like, I don't know, Seth!"

Roman scratched the back of his head. "I mean, he might have come up."

"Look, Trin is my girl and I'd never talk bad about her, but Seth doesn't deserve this. He deserves someone who is in it 100 percent. Someone who will choose him over everyone else." She turned away from him and marched back into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Roman stood there staring in confusion. This was a side of Sasha hadn't see yet. He didn't know that she felt so strongly about their situation. Yeah, he knew her and Seth were close, but he wasn't aware that she cared for him that much. Then it all clicked.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Sasha."

"What?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She opened the door slightly, enough for him to see her, but not enough for him to come in. "Because I'd look stupid."

"Why would you think that?"

"How could I tell you that I'm in love someone who's in love with someone else." She shook her head and went back to brushing her hair. "Besides, he worships Trinity. I don't stand a chance."

"You don't know that."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, besides wrestling she's all he talks about. He's never breaking up with her. And apparently she doesn't plan on leaving with him either." The thought made Roman's jaw twitch. No matter what happened between them last night, she was still with Seth and she would still choose him.

"You're right." he said leaning against the door frame. "I guess we're in the same boat now."

"Yeah, I guess we are. Maybe we should start a club."

Roman chuckled. "Uh, no. Not happening." Sasha laughed and shrugged. "Okay, how 'bout this. Let's get through this weekend and when we get back to Florida we can eat all the ice cream and watch all the anime you want. How's that sound." He extended his fist to her and her smile grew wide as she bumped her fist with his. "There we go." he said while backing out of the bathroom. "Oh, and you might wanna finish the rest of your hair because you can't go out looking like that. Really."

Sasha's mouth dropped open before she went after Roman, but he was too fast as he grabbed the door to shut it closed. She could hear him laughing on the other side. Through giggles she yelled, "I'm gonna get you for that later!"

"You look great, sweetheart." Seth said as they walked hand in hand through the arena.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she said smiling back. And it was true. Seth really did look good in a suit. "I wonder what Mark wants with us." As they were on their way to the ceremony, they received a text message saying to come straight to the back and not walk the carpet just yet. It was weird and Trinity hoped they weren't in any kind of trouble.

They knocked on the door of Marks office and waited for the response to go in. Once they entered the room, there were two extra people standing there. Sasha and Roman. There was confusion written on everyone's faces except for Marks.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Well, Rollins, to make this short. It was brought to my attention that your date tonight was Trinity, and Roman your date tonight was Sasha. So basically, this can't happen."

"What do you mean it can't happen?" Sasha spoke up.

"Look, I don't care what you guys do in your personal life, but this here is work. The Hall of Fame is fun, but you're still on the clock. Which means kayfabe is still alive and you guys aren't suppose to like each other."

"So what are you saying, Mark?" Trin asked noticeably tense.

"I'm saying you guys need to switch dates before heading out to the red carpet."

They exited the office together and the tension was pretty thick. Seth pulled Trinity to the side and hugged her. "This is bullshit, you know?" He pulled back to look at her. "How could they expect me to leave your side for once second with you looking like this?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around is neck. "I don't like it either, but it's just one night."

Roman watched Seth and Trinity's exchange and couldn't wait for this night to be over already. "Hey." Sasha tapped his shoulder. "Quit scowling."

He looked away from them then down at her. "My bad."

"Maybe this is a sign."

"Huh?"

Sasha pulled them away out of earshot. "I'm a big believer in fate. Maybe God is giving us a sign!"

"What are you talking about, Banks?"

"I'm saying that tonight God gave us a chance to go after what we want. You'll be with Trin all night and I'll be with Seth."

"So what you're saying is-"

"What I'm saying is you go get your girl and I'll go get my guy."

Trinity watched as Seth and Sasha were walking the red carpet, taking pictures and answering questions. She had to admit that they looked pretty good together. She was standing off to the side waiting for her turn to walk the carpet with Roman. Speaking of Roman, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Every time she caught him staring he never looked away and the way he was looking at her made her insides jump. Looking at him dressed up wasn't helping either. He was wearing a light gray tailored suit with with a black bow-tie that we wore well. It took everything she had not to ogle him like he is her.

A producer motioned for the couple to make their way out to the carpet. Roman offered Trinity his arm and she latched on hesitantly. They both haven't said anything to each other since last night. They didn't know what to say. Both Trinity and Roman both hated how they can go from being so intimate to not speaking at all.

As they stood in front of the photographers, Trinity flashed her signature smile and held on to Roman. He held a grin for the cameras for only a short time before turning his attention back to Trinity. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her makeup had her eyes shining more than usual, her long hair framed her face well, and her dress looked like it was tailor made to be on her body. She looked beautiful and he wanted to tell her that. He wanted to tell her everything.

Suddenly, her eyes found his. He knew he should probably look away, he knew he probably shouldn't be looking at her like this in front of the entire world, but he couldn't help it. His eyes were stuck. Then Trinity did something that made his heart soar. She reached up a gave him a very light peck on his lips. It was slow and sweet and it had all the camera guys going mad. The flashing lights went wild, but Trin and Roman ignored them as they smiled at each other in their own little world.

The Hall of Fame ceremony went on pretty long as planned. The Freebirds were great as expected and Trinity hung on to every word that was spoken by Jackie. They had a great time, not just at the Hall of Fame, but with each other. During the show Roman took a chance to glance over at where Seth and Sasha were sitting and he noticed them having a great time laughing with each other. When Sasha spotted Roman looking, she just winked and turned her attention back to Seth. Roman reminded himself to thank her later because he loved being with Trin and not having to hide how he feels.

As the show closed out and everyone started to leave, Trinity went to go find Seth. He was talking on his phone in the parking lot when she approached him.

"Yeah, man, I'll see you there." He hung up the phone and scooped Trinity up in a hug.

"Are you about to go somewhere?" she asked as he let her go.

"Yeah, actually. I was gonna hit the gym with my buddy Rob to get ready for tomorrow. Big day."

She nodded. "Oh. Alright."

"Do you want come with? It's a big day for you too."

"No thanks. I'd rather sleep. I'll catch a ride back with one of he girls." she smiled.

Seth leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Alright, babe. I'll see tomorrow when you become Woman's champ and I become the Heavyweight champ." He winked as he hopped in his car. Trin gave a small wave as she watched him pull off.

"Where's he going?" Roman said approaching from behind.

"The gym. Getting ready for tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter how much time he spends in the gym, he's still gonna lose." Trin laughed and rolled her eyes. "You need a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I can catch a ride with one of the-"

"Cool, let's go." he interrupted. He took her hand and led them across the lot to his rental.

As they drove back to the hotel, their conversation remained light. Recapping the highlights of night. Their conversation didn't stop until they reached their hotel room.

"Are you gonna open the door?" Trin asked.

"Why? 'Cuz I'm a man? You open it."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "You forgot your key didn't you?"

"No." He smacked his teeth playfully. "I just figured since I drove you here, the least you could do was open the door." He flashed her a smile.

She couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. "You're so full it." She reached inside of her dress and pulled the key from her bra to open the door.

Once inside Roman sat on the bed as Trin kicked her shoes off and began digging through her suitcase. "So, uh, what else do you keep in there?"

Still sifting through her bag she lifted her head and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He stood up and approached her from behind slowly. "Actually, I would." He took one hand and steadily wrapped it around her waist, bringing her to stand straight with her back against his chest. "I'd like to know a lot of things."

He felt her shudder against him when he nipped at her ear. "What do you want to know?" she breathed out.

He placed lingering kisses along the base of her jaw and down her neck all while saying, "I wanna know why we keep avoiding the inevitable."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Everything you want me to do." With that, he slid her dress down off of her shoulders and let it fall down around her feet. She stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. He got a full view of her perfectly naked skin and he instantly felt his dick jump. He scanned her body from her toned legs to her beautifully trimmed flower to her tight abs then to her round and perked breast. Then he looked at her face. Her expression was soft as if she was admiring him for admiring her.

He cupped her face and brought her in for a soft kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and their kiss became more urgent. The desire between them was apparent as their mouths continued to wrestle for dominance. "Take your clothes off." She breathed out.

He growled and gave her another hard kiss before picking her up and dropping her on the bed. His hungry gaze never left hers as he undid his tie, ripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants to reveal is general standing to full attention. Their first time together was in the heat of the moment, so Trinity couldn't fully admire this man and his body, but this go around he was taking his time, giving her a great view of what he's working with.

Roman approached the bed like a predator stalking his prey. His gaze was was so intense that if she wasn't already laying down her legs would have given out on her. Without a hurry, he began kissing her feet then her ankle then to her legs and up her thigh then opening her legs wide so that he could taste her juices. She squirmed under him as the sensation of his tongue on her pussy was overwhelming. He licked and nipped at her bud like this was what he needed to do to survive.

"Shit." She said just as she was reaching her max, but he pulled away.

Before she could moan her displeasure his lips covered hers in a sloppy kiss. "Woman, you taste so good." he growled out before pushing is rubbing his hard against her folds.

"Ro, please." She said strained.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want-" he rubbed against her harder and she bit down on her lip.

"Tell me." He growled in her ear.

"I want..." she opened her eyes to meet his. "You."

There was a slight pause in his movements as he didn't expect her to say what she said. She wanted him and he couldn't be happier. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and as their lips were locked, he found her opening and plunged inside of her filling her up.

"God, you feel so good." He said as he backed out just to reenter again.

Compared to their first time, this was a much slower pace. They were savoring every moment of this experience. They savored every thrust, every kiss, every moan, and every caress. Their bodies loved each other and it's a feeling they never want to give up. Roman cupped her ass and lifted her hips so that he could go deeper inside.

"Oh!" she moaned out. Trinity arms wrapped around his neck as if she was holding on for dear life as he drove inside of her.

"Come on, baby. Come for me." he said as he began to feel her clench around his dick.

"I'm coming, Ro, I'm-" her eyes shut as her nails dug into his arms.

"No, look at me Trin. Look at me and cum." She opened her eyes slowly and he began driving into her harder and faster. Their breaths were hitched and ragged as they met each other thrust for thrust and rode their climax out together.

Not even catching his breath, Roman planted kisses all over Trinity's face. He couldn't tell her what he felt, but he could for sure show her. Once he rolled over to his back, Trinity rolled on top of him and began placing kisses on his face like he did to her.

She was straddling his stomach and smiling down at him as he stared up at her. They let moments pass with them not saying anything, but actually saying everything.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly. He just looked at her as if he couldn't believe that he just made love to someone so perfect. She pushed a strand of hair off of his forehead. "Sweetie."

Somehow, he managed to speak up. "I don't want you to go."

"What do you mean?"

He sat up so that they were now face to face. "I mean, when this is over and we put our clothes back on and we leave this hotel, I don't want you to forget about me and run back to loverboy. _I _ want you."

Trinity took a moment to search his gaze. She knew what he was saying and she knew that no matter what, she'd end up hurting a man she really cared about. So, she rested her forehead against his and said. "Okay."

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. This is definitely the longest chapter so far, but I really wanted to get all of Hall of Fame in one chapter. The next chapters will be Wrestlmania and the aftermath. I've decided who I want to win the titles and I know where I want to take the story. (P.S: you guys might hate me.) Just be prepared. Tell me how you feel about this chapter, I love hearing from you!**


	16. Wrestlemania

**Sorry this took so long to update! But, finally, it** **'s the Wrestlemania chapter.** **Hopefully this was worth the wait. Keep leaving reviews. Let me no what you love and what you hate!**

* * *

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." But it wasn't a good morning, It was a great morning. Roman and Trinity were naked wrapped in each others arms as the sun peaked through the curtains. Last night was an incredible experience for the both of them. Once they stopped thinking about everything else that's going on in their lives and just focus each other, magic happened. Magic that they didn't even knew existed.

"You know we have to get up eventually. We're suppose to be at the arena at 10." Roman kissed her forehead lightly.

"Just a few more minutes." She mumbled as she pressed her ass to him snuggling closer.

He groaned. "Don't do that." She giggled and turned to face him. He was still perfect even in the morning and the way he was looking at her made it seem like he could say the same about her. Roman reached up and cupped her face gently. His hands soft against her skin, which is surprising because you'd think that with him being in the gym all the time, his hands would feel a little rough.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers savoring the feel of them together. Her hand covered his and and she interlaced their fingers together. They felt so connected, so close, neither one of them wanted to leave this spot.

Trinity broke the kiss and looked at their fingers intertwined together. She shook her head and laughed softly. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." A smile was still apparent on her face and Roman couldn't help but be amused.

"Care to share?"

She chuckled again before saying, "I was thinking about how it's unfair how perfect you are."

He brows drew in closer. "What are you talking about."

"Honestly, even you're hands are pretty." She said lifting the joint hands up for him to see. "You have perfect hair, perfect arms, perfect eyes, a perfect body. I'm sure if I looked at your feet they'd be pretty too." Roman stared at her with an unreadable expression. Was she stalking too much? All of a sudden she felt like one of those Roman fangirls that lust over pictures of him doing whatever. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No," he interrupted. "It's okay. Those words usually don't mean much to me, but coming from you they mean so much more." He pulled her in closer and she buried her face in his neck. "I want to be perfect to you, Trin. But not just to you, I wanna be perfect _for_ you."

They fell back asleep in each others arms and didn't wake until they heard their alarm go off for the second time. Trinity reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around Roman and turned over to check the time on her phone. 9:00am. "Shit!"

She jumped up out of bed and threw her pillow at Roman. "Wake up! We're late."

"What?" he said wiping his eyes and slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:00am and we're suppose to be at the arena at 10!" she was struggling to find her bra. So she just said forget it and and threw on a tank top.

"Damn." Roman hopped up, fighting the urge to pull Trin back into the bed with him. He grabbed his underwear and pulled his hair back in a bun. "Babe, it's okay. Just get your bag together and we can shower at the arena."

She just nodded and started throwing everything in her bag. Roman, in a calmer matter, began packing his bag as well. They were able to throw everything together and get their things in the car. It was a 20 minute ride to the arena so they would barely make it on time. Roman was driving pretty fast, but then traffic came along and there was nothing they could do about it. His left and was on the wheel while his right hand held hers. They sat and listened to the radio for the first few minutes before Roman cleared his throat and turned the music down.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

She squeezed his hand slightly and said, "Sure."

"What happens now? With us?"

"Um, I don't know." She glances over to meet his eyes. "What do you want to happen?"

Roman blew out a breath and rubbed his chin. That was a loaded question. There were so many things he wanted to do with Trinity ever since they were thrown together in a storyline. Ever since they shared their first kiss on television. Since the time they danced together in the club. Since the time he came home to see Jojo wrapped in her arms sleeping. How could he possibly answer this without completely making himself vulnerable.

He pulled up to the arena and placed the car in park and turned to face her. "I want you to come home with me and Joelle."

His words were so heavy that she felt them in her core. Trinity knew what he meant when he said coming home with him and his daughter. It was big step for her. A huge step and yet, when she meets his eyes, the answer was so clear. So, she swallowed hard and just nodded her head. He mimicked her nod and hopped out of the car. Trinity thought about what she just committed herself to, but before she could really think, Roman opened her door and helped her out. He grabbed their bags out of the trunk and started heading for the doors.

"Alright, let's go find Rollins."

Trinity stopped in her tracks. "What?"

He turned to look at her shocked expression. "We have to go find Seth and tell him what's going on."

"No, we can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" He took a step closer so that so one would hear what they were saying. "If you think I'm gonna start hiding how I feel about you for the sake of his feelings then-"

"No, no it's not that." She interrupted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing... Just let me tell him myself. I don't need any drama between you guys before your match okay."

Roman stared down at her. He knew he should trust her, but something about this made him nervous. He didn't want her going back to Seth. As much as he hated to admit it, Seth was a charming son of a bitch. He didn't want Seth to remind her of her feelings for him. Roman couldn't lose her. He's in too deep now.

Apparently, he wasn't doing a great job of hiding his thoughts because she cupped his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "Ro, I want to be with you and only you. I know that for a fact now. Just trust me." She leaned up and brushed her lips across his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you... Trinity." He spoke so softly against her lips that she almost didn't hear him. Trin pulled back to look in his eyes. His expression was so soft and so vulnerable that she felt a lump rise in her throat. "I didn't say it because I need to hear you say it back. I said it because I couldn't not say it anymore."

"Hey! We need you both inside!" A producer with a headset yelled from the door.

Roman kept his eyes on Trinity as he grabbed their bags again. Once they were inside they were greeted by a few people and then pulled into different directions. "I'll meet you after the show." Trinity said as she was being ushered to the opposite side of the building. He nodded. Then the corner of his mouth lifted slightly and she couldn't help but smile.

Just a couple of hours later, Trinity was standing behind the curtain shaking with anticipation. She was in a Triple Threat match against Charlotte and Sasha and this was on the grandest stage of them all. She couldn't even believe Wwe gave her the opportunity to do this in front of millions of people. Charlotte's entrance was first, then she was next. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck out there tonight, babe. I know you'll do amazing."

"Thanks, Seth." She hadn't seen him all day and thought that they'd never get a chance to talk tonight, but here he was standing right in front of her just before she has to go out and put on a show stealing performance. "Hey, can we talk later?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder before taking a step back and smiling.

She gave what she hoped was a good smile as she turned away and focused on her match. She couldn't deal with thinking about the whole Seth and Roman situation. It terrified her and she's already nervous enough waiting for her music to play. "Naomi, you ready?" a producer said. She nodded and threw her hood over her head. Now was the time to prove to everyone that she deserves to be here. It's time.

Silence.

What's happening?

Trinity opened her eyes to see the referee holding out the new woman's championship to her. She blinked twice to see if this moment was really happening.

Sitting in the middle of the ring with the title clutched in her hands staring at the sea of people that's on on their feet for her. Warm tears filled her eyes as she finally grasped what she just did. She just won the Woman's championship at Wrestlemania. _Wrestlemania._ All of her hard work finally paid off. She spent a couple of moments in the ring just soaking up her surroundings before heading back to the locker room.

She was greeted by applause and hugs from her fellow co-workers. Even Vince himself congratulated her with a hug. Honestly, this was the best day of her life. Nothing could bring her down.

Immediately she was whisked away to do interviews and take pictures with the new title. She almost didn't realize that it was about time for the main event. Seth Rollins vs. Roman Reigns. Part of her was just as nervous for this match as she was for her own. She cared for both guys and wanted them both to win and the fact that that's impossible made her stomach fill with the worst kind of butterflies.

She sat in the back with majority of the superstars to watch how the match went down. She was clutching her newly won championship like it was a weight keeping her grounded. The contest was hard hitting and exciting. It went back and forth and they had the crowd eating right out of their hands. The last 5 minutes of the match were just a bunch of close falls that had everyone out of their seats. But the very last spear sealed the match. Roman Reigns retained his Heavyweight championship. On instinct Trin, jumped up and cheered with the crowd.

She wanted to congratulate Roman as soon as he got backstage, but she couldn't speak to him until she spoke to Seth. She needed to end their relationship before she commits herself to Roman for real. Then she felt her stomach knot up. She hated breaking up and this was the worst time to do it because this man just lost his Wrestlemania match. The most important match of his life. Now she felt horrible.

"Hey girl, you okay?" She looked up see Summer Rae looking at her with a concerned expression.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, just a little overwhelmed."

"You need some water or something?"

"I'm okay. I'm gonna go get dressed. I have to be on Good Morning America in the morning." She headed for the girls locker room. She texted Seth to meet her in the parking garage. She needed to get it over with so she can clear her mind before tomorrow.

It took her 20 minutes to get dressed and get her stuff together. Her bags held a little extra weight because now she's carrying a championship around. She headed out to the parking garage and was surprised to see Seth already standing there in his hoodie and sweats. "Hey." she said nervously.

"Hey, let's get out of here." He grabbed her bags from her and lead them to his car. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't as lively as he normally is.

"Wait, Seth!" She jumped in front of him to block his path. "I needed to talk to you."

"Trin, we can talk later. I just really wanna get out of here. Please."

His eyes were so sad and so pleading that she didn't have enough heart to say no. So he nodded and followed him to the car. "Back to the hotel please." he told the driver. The ride was silent, but Seth held on to Trin's hand the entire time. As they approached their hotel, Trinity got a text from Roman.

 **Where are you?**

 _I had to take care of something. Don't worry, I'll see you soon._

He texted a picture of him and Jojo smiling in the camera. **She can't wait to see you.**

Trinity's heart melted. She couldn't wait either. The sooner she and Seth talk about everything, the sooner she can get back to Roman and Jojo. She cared for Seth so much. He was a great person and he took great care of her. Hurting him would be the hardest thing she would have to do, but staying with him while her heart was with Roman would be even harder.

The driver opened the door and ushered them out. Seth only let go of her hand to let her get out, but once they were out he grabbed it again like it was her hand the was keeping him from exploding. He led them to his room which was two floors below where her and Roman stayed. Once they were inside he unzipped his hoodie and removed his shirt. Trinity watched in confusion. "Come here." he said softly.

"Seth, I just wanted to ta-"

"Trin, I don't want to talk." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm ready, babe. I'm sorry this took so long,but after tonight I realized that moments like this don't happen often. I want to cherish this for as long as I can. So please, let me cherish you." His eyes begged her and she had to look away. He placed a kiss on her jaw then right under her ear. Her special spot and he knew it.

"Seth." she protested weakly.

"Shh."

He covered her mouth with his quickly and led them to the bed. Their kiss made her heart pound and her thoughts scrabbled. He removed her shirt and then unbuttoned her pants to slide them down. It was clear that Seth was not new to this because his moves are smooth and so fast. They both were lying together naked in seconds. "God you're beautiful." he said as he cupped her breast drawing one of her nipples into his mouth. He nipped and sucked and she moaned her pleasures. That sound almost had him undone, but he was able to hold on for a little while longer. He settled himself between her legs and rubbed his dick against her opening.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." he breathed out before he filled her up. Seth took his time, making sure to hit her in the right spots over and over and over again. This man could sex very well and Trinity loved the feel of him inside of her. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders so he could get a better angle and couldn't help but let out a little scream at the new position.

"Oh, oh! Shit!" Her walls clenched around his penis and that made Seth lose it.

He released himself inside her as she felt the wave of her orgasm. "Oh my God. That was incredible." He said as he slowly removed himself from inside of her. He started placing kissed all over her face and in between he muttered the three words that she wasn't ready to hear. "Man, I love you."

* * *

 **Don't hate me! Their story is is almost over and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me. Things are about to get intense, so get ready! Let me know how you feel about what has happened so far. Also, expect the last couple of chapters to be much shorter compared to the rest. PS: Ya'll are awesome.**


	17. Better or Worse

This isn't me. This isn't me. This isn't me.

That's all Trinity could think while she was lying next to a sleeping Seth. How could she have let this happen? How could she have given her heart to two guys at the same time. She loves them both. She really did.

No one believed that she actually had feelings for Seth. No one understood why she would choose Seth over Roman. But she knew why. She didn't get into a relationship with Seth just because Roman had turned her down. She liked Seth. She admired him and he admired her. He took care of her. Being with Seth was so easy and effortless. It reminded her of when she first started dating Jon. They were best friends within the first week and that's what she loves about being with Seth. She cares about him and it would break her heart to lose him forever. Maybe that's why she couldn't leave tonight. Maybe that's why she couldn't say no. She's already lost one best friend, she didn't want to lose another one.

But Roman. The guy that's been screwing with Trin's brain since that day in the office. He had managed to sink his way into her heart and her soul and no matter what she does, she'll never be able to get rid of him. She was pissed at him for making her love him. But she was pissed at herself for not seeing the inevitable. Every one from her friends to her bosses saw their undeniable chemistry. There was no hiding the sparks that went off whenever they were in the same space. Trinity loves him and she loves his daughter, but the way things were going, Trinity couldn't help but feel like her and Roman weren't meant to be. If only Roman could have wanted Trinity when she wanted him and not after she was in a relationship with a great guy. A guy that didn't deserve to be lied to.

She felt sick. She didn't want to love two men. She didn't want to have to choose between two men. She just wanted things to be alright.

Trinity wiped away a stray tear that slid from her eye and sniffed.

"Hey," she closed her eyes at the sound Seth's soft voice. He wrapped his arms around her and puller her into him. "You okay?"

Unable to make a sound, she just nodded her head. He hugged her tighter and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Seth's tenderness made Trinity shudder. He deserved so much better than her.


End file.
